Domino Effect
by jojoker boy
Summary: When a 19 year old enters WWE, he changes the WWE into a whole new How will he survive WWE? What will he experience in his WWE wild career? Will Domino do a few special moments? Follow Domino's career to a whole new (Cover image) (Domino looks just like that except with the hair color of Eva Marie and look chapter 1 description of his image)
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, my name is jojoker boy and I am here with another wrestling fanfic. If you are still reading my Torture of Tournaments. Then you know how I write fanfics but this fanfic is far than different from that fanfic because it will be about one of my OCs. Anyways, going on to the fanfic itself.**

May 22 2013

Someone's hand was writing in a piece of document. In bold letters, the title was '**Entering WWE!**' The person finished writing the document. The document read:

**Entering WWE**

**Real name: **Mark Turner

**Gender: **Male

**Nationality: **United States of America

**Name you want in the WWE: **Domino Dynamite

**What does the name in the WWE means to you: **I always like Domino's Pizza so I choose Domino for that reason. And Dynamite, well I like videos games and most of it has explosions and I called them Dynamite Explosions so that is why I choose Dynamite.

**Age: **19

**Who trained you: **I trained myself because I was bullied everyday when I was young because of my weakness. I had no power because the people kept attacking and I had no power left to protect myself. I always trained at the gym with a coach trying to do wrestling moves and he told me I was doing good so I kept practicing by myself at home.

**Weight: **170lb

**Height: **5 ft 11 in

**Currently living at (city, state): **Las Vegas, Nevada

**What do you want to be (wrestler, interviewer, announcer, etc…): **Wrestler

**Face or Heel: **I am kind most of the times and help out others so defiantly face.

**Picture: **(There is a picture of him. He has red hair that goes until his shoulders. He has a T- shirt that one side of it is blue and the other side of it is beige. He has track pants that has square patterns and it is black and white. He has normal running shoes. He has also blue eyes.)

And with that finished, Mark calls Vince McMahon, the Chairman of WWE, to see if he can come to him.

Mark: 'Hello, is this Vince McMahon on the phone?'

Person on phone: 'Um, there is no Vince McMahon here.'

Mark: 'Wait, who is this?'

Person: 'This is Walmart. What would you like, sir?'

Mark: 'Nothing, it was just I called the wrong number.'

Lady at Walmart: 'Ok, bye now.'

CALL ENDS

Mark: 'Well, that was a fail! He gave me his number when I met him just last Wednesday. Oh wait, I got that number wrong. That 3 was supposed to be a 2. I hate my small phone.'

Mark recalled the number.

Mark: 'Hello, is this Vince McMahon?'

Vince McMahon: 'Yes this is Vince McMahon. Who is this?'

Mark: 'Hi sir, my name is Mark Turner. Don't you remember me coming a few days ago so I can join WWE?'

Vince: 'Ah Mark. What do you want today?'

Mark: 'Well, I have the documents right now. When can I come over?'

Vince: 'Well, today is your lucky day because I am leaving Las Vegas tomorrow at night so how about today?'

Mark: 'That's great, but where exactly?'

Vince: 'Stratosphere Tower at 9 PM. You free at that time?'

Mark: 'Sure, meet you then.'

CALL ENDS

9 PM

The sky is dark blue as dark clouds are starting to appear and the moon is visible and clear to see. The Stratosphere Tower has shining lights from the top of the tower. Outside of the tower, Mark Turner (From now on, I am going to call him by his name he wants at WWE.) is busy with his iPod playing Fruit Ninja Dojo. He has one life left as he kept hitting all the fruit because he missed two of them.

Vince: 'Sorry I am late.'

Domino was so scared that the Chairman came that he dropped his iPod to the ground and it broke.

Domino: 'Man, I just bought that last week! I was about to beat my high score on Fruit Ninja Dojo.'

Vince: 'Sorry, I'll pay for it.'

Domino: 'No, it's okay. It is cheap anyways. Just $220. Anyways, here is the document.'

Vince read the document carefully. After 2 minutes of reading it, Vince gave a cold stare at Domino.

Vince: 'These answers are good, sir. But, to make sure that you need to go to WWE right away, not the developmental territories, you got to prove it this Sunday against Heath Slater. I am pretty sure he is free this Sunday because I sent him a message while I was reading and he said he could be free this week on Orlando, Florida. So you up to the challenge?'

Domino: 'I can beat anyone you beat in front of me.'

Vince: 'Good, see you later. Oh by the way, you are signed to WWE but I haven't decided where you fight.'

And as soon Vince left, Domino had his jaw opened. He couldn't believe he is signed into WWE. But the bad news, he has to wait until Sunday to know where will he fight in his career.

May 26 2013

Domino arrives at Full Sail University at Orlando, Florida for his test match against Heath Slater. He is pretty excited because he gets to fight against a real wrestler. As he enters the university, Vince was there with Heath.

Vince: 'Domino, you ready?'

Domino: 'Yep!'

Heath: 'Is this the guy I have to take on? Hahaha, I will beat your butt Redhead!'

Vince: 'Let's go in the wrestling area first gentleman.'

The three men walked through the hallways without fighting each other. They both entered the ring as Vince took off his suit and he revealed to have a referee shirt.

Vince: 'Start the match!'

Domino had the full advantage by dodging Heath's attempt on putting Domino in a headlock. As soon as Heath turned, Domino gave a thrust kick to Heath as Heath started coughing hard. Domino then stomped on Heath multiple times. Domino then climbed the turnbuckle as he waited on Heath to get off the ground as he gave Heath a dropkick. Domino waited on Heath to get up as Domino gave Heath a suplex. Domino then stood up and waited until Heath got up again. This time Domino ran to the ropes and gave Heath a Bicycle Kick.

Domino then grabbed Heath up off the ground and gave him a kick, grabbed his head and gave him a Stunner. And as soon Heath got up from the Stunner. Domino ran to the ropes and gave Heath a Clothesline. Domino finally pinned Heath.

Vince: '1, 2, 3!'

Domino got up and celebrated and he helped Heath off the ground.

Heath: 'Good match man.'

Domino: 'Yeah, sorry about that.'

Heath: 'It's okay, you did awesome out there so I think you should mostly wrestle at WWE itself, not the developmental territory.'

Vince: 'And you know what Domino, I agree with Heath. Congratulations, you made it to WWE!'

Domino: 'Wow, are you serious? That's cool. So when will I debut?'

Vince: 'Luckily the security tape here is always on so I could show the Board of Directors about you and they will think about your debut date. I just own this place.'

Domino: 'Wow, thanks. So where do I stay?'

Heath: 'Come over to my house. I am pretty sure I am okay with it.'

Domino: 'Cool!'

**Okay, I will stop here because I am so tired of all of this typing and stuff so yeah. This is the prologue and I will see you guys later!**


	2. Domino's first WWE match

**Hello again and I am here with chapter 2 of Domino Effect. Now first off, I would like to thank the viewers who had read this so far (So far, only 15 views.). And secondly, I would like to thank readeronlytt and thejoker122 for reviewing, giving this story a favorite and a follow. Also, thanks also to Dixiewinxwrites12 for following. Anywho, this chapter will include a few things.**

May 27 2013

Domino is at a normal airplane where he is in the middle of the airplane (not aisle but between the aisles). He was on his way to Calgary, Alberta, Canada for the next Raw show. Apparently, this airplane has 5 seat per row in the middle. Domino sat in the middle of the row. He was in between a man with a suit. He had glasses on as Domino assumed he is one of those people who get a million dollars every 2 months. He was right now drinking a cup of coffee since he was offered one by a flight attendants already!

Domino (muttering): 'Not fair, he gets coffee right now!'

The person sitting beside Domino to the left side is a beautiful blonde lady who was applying nail polish on her hands. Domino had to admit that she was hot but he isn't ready for a girlfriend just yet! He needs to be first a WWE superstar and then he can become popular all he wants. Beside Domino on the right was a 9 year old boy with a hat. That little boy was playing with WWE action figures on the countertop.

Domino (thought): 'Gosh! How much WWE does this kid watch?! Then again, I would love to be on a action figure! Until I become the WWE superstar!'

That kid then got out 3 more WWE action figures. In total, there is a Rey Mysterio action figure, John Cena, Miz, Sheamus and Randy Orton.

Kid: 'This is match is a battle royal match. Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 220 pound, THE...'

Soon, his mom covered his mouth.

Mom: 'Justin, quiet down. We are in a airplane where people need to take a rest, not in a carnival!'

Justin: 'But Mom...'

Mom: 'Justin!'

Domino: 'Um, excuse me madam, but I think this guy needs entertainment. Perhaps a video game will help, will it kid?'

Justin: 'Yeah! Hey, could I ask you a question?'

Domino: 'Why is hair dyed red?'

Mom: 'Justin! Leave him, it's personal!'

Domino: 'Nope, not personal. I dyed my hair because I felt like it will be a bit cool, especially since I will be a WWE superstar just maybe today or next week!'

Justin: 'Woah, are you for real?'

Domino: 'Is this for real to you? These are text messages between me and Mr. McMahon.'

Justin: 'Wow!'

Justin stood up and shouted at the people at the airplane. Luckily, the plane didn't take off just yet!

Justin: 'Hey guys, this guy beside me will be a WWE superstar!'

Mom: 'Justin!'

Domino heard a few reactions saying 'HE IS A LIAR!', 'Wow.' and 'What's WWE?' Soon then, a flight attendant came in.

Flight attendant: 'Everybody calm down! What is the problem?'

Lady beside Domino: 'This guy will be a WWE superstar!'

Flight attendant: 'Who? The guy with the suit or the guy with the red hair?'

Lady: 'Red head!'

Flight attendant: 'Give us your proof!'

Domino: 'If I go to see the pilot's controls!'

Flight Attendant: 'Deal, let's go!'

Domino released his seat belt and walked down the hallway with a few stares at him. As soon he arrived to the front, the flight attendant stopped what the pilots were planning to do.

Flight attendant: 'This guys says he will be a WWE superstar by next week or today and I want him to show his proof.'

Pilot 1: 'Well, he can use the microphone and the screens.'

Domino: 'Thanks.'

Domino activated the ON button of the microphone and started his proof.

Domino: 'Okay, hi guys. So I was that red head that you saw that walked with the flight attendant. Yep that's me. Okay, to show you that I will be a WWE Superstar, open your screens and listen to me. Okay, first thing, press the feature of the airplane of the day which you will find WWE. Read it and find my name Domino Dynamite. After you are done reading, I posted a picture on the screen to show that I had a conversation with Mr McMahon himself. And lastly, I want to entertain you guys. Would you like that? Anyways, after you finished everything I said, let the pilots take it from here while I run back! Bye!'

And as soon Domino ran back to his seat, everyone was clapping for him. Some people whistled loudly for him. He gave a few high fives to some people. And as soon he reached his seat, he went back to resting.

When the plane landed, Domino woke up and released his seatbelt. Everyone let him go first for some reason. Was it because he will be a WWE superstar? And after he left the plane, he did all the necessary stuff when arriving at a airport and left the airport.

Domino used a taxi to go to Scotiabank Saddledome, which is where this week's RAW is being aired. After he arrived, he paid his money to the driver and entered the dome. Domino grabbed his bags and went to Mr. McMahon's office. He knocked at the door.

Mr McMahon: 'Come in.'

Domino entered the room.

Mr McMahon: 'Ah, Domino, have a seat to discuss your storyline.'

Domino took a seat and listened to Mr McMahon's plans. (Look, no spoiler alerts about the storyline so you have to keep reading.) After Mr McMahon was finished, Domino gave it a nod and left.

Mr McMahon: 'Oh, and by the way, you need to find a partner for next week's match. And your locker is Room 13. *Good* luck.'

After Domino left the office, Domino became super nervous.

Domino: 'Why am I placed in Room 13? What if bad luck happens during the match? How colorful will the room be?'

And Domino walked around backstage being lost. By accident, he bumped into Kane.

Kane: 'Sorry. Hey aren't you that jobber that will take on Ryback tonight?'

Domino: 'Yeah.'

Kane: 'Cool. When's your match? I want to see how good you are.'

Domino: 'It will be after the first match.'

Kane: 'Good luck.'

Domino: 'Thanks. Hey, can you tell me where Room 13 is?'

Soon, Daniel Bryan bumped into Kane because he was being chased by something.

Daniel Bryan: 'Kane, Kane, run for your lives!'

Daniel, Domino and Kane saw the thing that was chasing Bryan and it was Hornswoggle with a tranquilizer gun.

Kane: 'RUN TO ROOM 13! FOLLOW ME, DOMINO!'

Daniel: 'AAAAAHHHHHHH! (male scream)'

Domino: 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH (female scream)'

Kane: 'Happy Birthday Grandma!'

They kept running until Kane reached the hallway of Room 13. He roared and went through the door while both Domino and Daniel dived in the locker room.

Hornswoggle: 'I guess these guys are unlucky. I better leave them alone.'

Hornswoggle turned around and walked away. Meanwhile, Daniel was groaning, Kane was fixing his mask and Domino was getting ready.

Daniel: 'Kane, why is he in our locker room?'

Kane: 'Apparently, Mr McMahon is here and put him along with us.'

Daniel: 'Why doesn't he have a beard like me?'

Domino: 'Um, isn't that personal?'

Daniel: 'Who are you? Why is your hair dyed red? Why are you here? Wh... Ah, ah!'

Kane grabbed Daniel's throat and chokeslammed him through a chair.

Daniel: 'Owie!'

Domino: 'Thanks.'

Kane: 'No problem.'

Domino: 'Who are you taking on?'

Kane: 'Dean Ambrose.'

Domino: 'Ah, the leader of the Shield. Do you have the storyline?'

Kane: 'Yeah, memorized it.'

Domino: 'Wait, the first match ended. I have to get ready! Bye.'

Kane: 'You know your storyline?'

Domino: 'Yes.'

Domino entered the arena first as he gave high fives to little kids and men. As soon he entered the ring, he grabbed the microphone.

Domino: 'Some of you don't me but my name is...'

'Meat on the Table' played as Ryback entered the ring with his wrestling attire.

Justin Roberts: 'Ladies and gentleman, this match is for one fall. In the ring, from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at 170 pounds, Domino Dynamite, And entering the ring, from Sin City, Nevada, weighing in at 291 lb, Ryback!'

Lawler: 'Well, Domino was supposed to announce his name but was interrupted by Ryback disrespectfully.'

JBL: 'And remember, he's a jobber, he is supposed to lose to Ryback.'

The bell rings as Domino and Ryback tried to lock each other in headlock position. Ryback got the advantage because of his sheer power and pushed Domino to the ropes and Ryback gave Domino a spinebuster. Ryback then taunted Domino to get up to get met with a Meathook Clothesline. Ryback Meathooked him hard.

Ryback: 'FINISH HIM!'

Ryback grabbed Domino and gave him a Shell Shocked.

Cole: 'And another victim to Ryback's streak.'

Ryback pinned Domino.

Referee: '1, 2...'

Domino kicked out of 2.

Lawler: 'I don't think he's human!'

Cole: 'I think he is the only guy to kick out of Shell Shocked.'

JBL: 'What effort from Domino.'

Ryback got up and argued with the referee saying that was a three count but the referee said it was a two count. After 1 more minute of arguing, Ryback put the referee (Charles Robinson) on his shoulders just to give him a Shell Shocked. But before Ryback gave Charles Shell Shocked, Domino ran to the ropes and gave Ryback a Bicycle Kick. After Ryback is in the middle of the ring standing but dizzy, Domino ran to the ropes again and gave him a Clothesline (similar to Clothsline from Hell). Domino then taunted Ryback to get up and as soon Ryback stood up, Domino kicked him in the gut, grabbed his head and put it in his shoulder, jumped and gave him a Stunner. The crowd cheered for Domino as he pinned Ryback.

Charles: '1, 2, 3!'

The crowd cheered as Domino won his first match, upsetting Ryback.

Justin Roberts: 'Ladies and gentleman, here is your winner, Domino Dynamite!'

Domino raised his hand in victory as the crowd cheered on him.

Cole: 'What a courageous effort by Domino.'

JBL: 'And yet he is a jobber.'

Cole: 'King, where you going?'

Jerry Lawler grabbed a microphone and entered the ring.

Lawler: 'So, Domino, how did you feel?'

Domino: 'Well, it was tough but I trained hard and tough. And, Mr McMahon said if I beat Ryback tonight, I would have a contract to WWE. So now, I am a WWE superstar.'

The crowd cheered on Domino. Ryback entered the ring and turned Domino around and gave him a Shell Shocked while Lawler exited the ring. Ryback was standing over Domino as he grabbed a chair. He was about to slam it at Domino until Zack Ryder, John Cena and Kane ran in to save Domino from Ryback. Ryback exited the ring and walked away from the ring. The trio helped Domino to his feet. He raised his hand in victory as the crowd cheered once again.

BACKSTAGE

Domino was walking away with Kane, Zack and Cena.

Cena: 'Nice upset win, kid.'

Ryder: 'Yeah, that was cool, how did you kick out of Shell Shocked?'

Kane: 'So maybe you do have the abilities to beat people up.'

Domino: 'Thanks Cena, Ryder, I somehow kicked out of it and Kane, yes, yes I do.'

Cena: 'Okay, see you later. Me and Ryder have some work to do. Later.'

Domino: 'Later. So Kane, how is Goatface?'

Kane: 'Horrible, that Chokeslam turned out to be brutal.'

Domino: 'Fail. So, Mr. McMahon said I need two partners to take on the Shield because they think I have injustice.'

Kane: 'That's the Shield for you.'

Domino: 'So, will you and Goatface be my partner?'

Kane: 'Sure, okay, bye, need to get ready for my match.'

Domino: 'Later.'

Domino then left home with a limousine this time. He ordered the guy to go to the airport again. After a 20 minute ride, he paid the limo driver 20 bucks. And Domino used a private jet to go to Hartford, Connecticut. After he landed on Connecticut, he went to a private hotel and booked his stay for the week. And then he slept just so he can have a full week off.

**There you go. Chapter 2. Now, you saw an airplane event and a match. Probably the next chapter is mainly about his match with Kane and D. Bryan against the Shield. Anywho, bye. Oh, and review and read, and pssoibly follow and favorite. Bye.**


	3. Domino's first tag team match

**And hello guys once again. Now, I usually don't update on a daily basis but I try my best to update as fast as I can. Okay, so far, this fanfic has little amounts of views but has a fairly good amounts of followers and favorites. Oh, and reviews. So, in order to show my appreciation to my followers, the favorites and the reviews of this story, all of you who has done one of that or all of that will be on chapter 5 of this fanfic. Pretty cool, huh? Anyways, we left off with an upset win. This chapter, Domino has some fun at Hartford, Connecticut and he also does some other stuff. Moving on now.**

June 1 2013

Domino woke up from his sleep. He pretty much watched Friday Night Smackdown. It was pretty intense, especially since Daniel Bryan, you know him, the guy who kept asking questions to Domino, was in a bad, angry mood. He attacked the Shield by himself without anyone's help. The reason to this, is because he thinks that he is the weak link but he isn't.

Domino then went to the bathroom and took his MP3 player with him. When he reached to the bathroom, he took out his clothes. He then turned on his MP3 player. The music that was playing was the Mortal Kombat Theme Song. After Domino turned on the tap water of the shower and entered to the bath tub, he was taking his time to wet his hair while dancing to the song. He then grabbed a Head and Shoulders container as he put the shampoo on the hair. Soon, Domino's hair turned into puffy clouds. Then after he washed his hair, he cleaned his body while still dancing. But, dancing in the bathtub was a wrong move as Domino slipped and banged his head hard on the bathtub.

Domino: 'Ouch, well, let me just finish off then stop this nonsense.'

After Domino finished cleaning his body, he turned off the shower taps and put a towel to cover him up. He closed his MP3 Player and went out the bathroom to go to his bedroom. He changed to his outdoor clothes. After he changed, he brushed his hair to his normal looks. After that, his phone rang. He answered it and put the phone on speaker.

Domino: 'Hello?'

Person: 'Well, hi there, Domino.'

Domino: 'Hi, who is this?'

Person: 'Well, I am Brad Maddox.'

Domino: 'Hi Brad, so what do you want?'

Brad: 'Well, Monday night is your next match and the production team wants to meet with you.'

Domino: 'Okay, sure thing. 10:00 PM sounds good?'

Brad: 'Sure, you have to be here approximately 9:45 AM because Monday is a big night. I received a call saying that Triple H will be here so we need to focus a lot.'

Domino: 'Alright. I only have 20 minutes to eat breakfast. Bye now.'

Domino shut off his phone and went to eat his cereal for breakfast. Also, he thought of what music should he should have. He is thinking between two of his favorite songs. After he finished his breakfast, his limo came in.

Domino: 'Hey, how do you know I will need you?'

Limo Driver: 'Brad Maddox sent me here.'

Domino: 'Cool, let's go back to XL Center.'

Limo Driver: 'Sure.'

Domino and his limo driver talked with each other until Domino reached to XL Center. He pretty much loved his limo driver. Not only is he driving for him, but is quite entertaining. When Domino reached to XL Center, he paid his new friend 20 bucks because the ride took 10 minutes to drive but Domino gave him a extra $10 tip.

When Domino entered the stadium, he saw Jim Johnston, the music director of WWE, standing in front of him.

Jim: 'Are you Domino?'

Domino: 'Yes I am. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Johnston.'

Jim: 'Well, thank you, Mister Dynamite. Anyways, today you will choose your music. Do you have any popular music in mind that you want to use?'

Domino: 'Well, I chose Vampire Weekend's 'Cousins.'

Jim: 'That's great!'

Domino: 'But can you remix it?'

Jim: 'Sure thing, Monday night, it will be ready for you.'

Domino: 'Alright thanks Jim.'

Jim: 'Oh, you have to go to three more places. You need to visit the production team so they can do your entrance video and the way you enter. The second place you need to visit is Vince McMahon. He is upstairs in room 112. And lastly, a few more off the air personnel wants to meet you. Here is the list. Good luck.'

Domino: 'Okay, bye.'

Domino first went to Mr. McMahon's office. When he entered, he saw Mr. McMahon playing a synchronized swimming game.

Domino (imitating Stephanie McMahon's voice): 'Wow dad, you sure love that game we bought you.'

Vince: 'Yeah it is pretty good. Wait, you sound odd.'

Vince paused the game and turned around to see Domino in front of him.

Vince: 'Holy balls! MARK!'

Domino: 'Did I gave you a scare?'

Vince: 'You did and you also made me laugh. So Jim told you some stuff to do?'

Domino: 'He said you need me.'

Vince: 'Ah yes. Well, actually, that airplane you went to go to Calgary had security and I saw the whole footage. Now, I am not mad at you. I am actually proud of you. See, we are trying our best to give people a chance to be with a superstar, and you became one of them. So, on Friday, on Richmond, Virginia, you will visit some WWE fans. Will you accept my offer?'

Domino: 'Sure thing. I would love to do stuff with the fans. Hey can I do anything with them?'

Vince: 'You can do anything.'

Domino: 'Sweet, I have a plan. However, you need to come to Richmond as well.'

Vince: 'Fine, this is the first and second last time I will do anything with you.'

Domino: 'Thank you sir. Bye now.'

Domino left the office and went to the main floor to the production team.

Producer: 'Hi there Domino. So listen, we will need the footage when you used offense on Ryback. And next week on Richmond, you will take on Jinder Mahal so that way, we can go even further into your entrance video. However, now we need you to think of an entrance. Do you want any pyro effects?'

Domino: 'All I need is my charisma and a few merchandise.'

Producer: 'Why do you need merchandise?'

Domino: 'I could give free stuff to the fans. That way, they will love me. Look, I just love to help.'

Producer: 'Ok, so you're pretty much done. Thanks. Oh, and your entrance video will be ready at Monday the latest.'

Domino: 'Thanks.'

Domino then headed to another room with off screen personnel. There he found Raijin Singh.

Domino: 'Hi Singh.'

Singh: 'Oh good, you're here. Look, us Storyline Writers had decided for the first 2 months, you will face a few jobbers excluding Jinder Mahal and The Shield. So, on your 4th week, the GM will put you on a series of challenges. So Vickie Guerrero hates you in this storyline and puts you in challenges. Sound clear?'

Domino: 'Yep.'

Singh: 'Okay, see you at Monday.'

Domino finally left the XL Center and went back to the hotel. And he did what he wanted to do and stuff like that.

June 3 2013

Domino was in the locker room with Kane and Daniel Bryan. Kane was busy getting his attire, Daniel was combing his beard into a triangle shape and Domino stretched his muscles.

Daniel: 'Okay, so look, the Shield needs to lose tonight. Because if we win, then we are the number 1 contenders for the Tag Team Titles. And yeah, Domino, you know that you will do your stuff.'

Kane: 'Has the Shield even read the storyline?'

Daniel: 'I don't think so but tonight, I need to put on my anger management aside. Now I will be angry.'

Domino: 'Yeah, that is how you can get the titles back. Daniel, you have to be angry on the matches and Kane, use a lot of offense since you are bigger than them.'

Daniel: 'That is a good idea. Okay listen, we have a promo right about now. I just don't know where the camera guy is.'

Camera guy: 'I am here.'

Domino opened the door and the camera guy went in.

Camera Guy: 'Get ready and ACTION!'

Daniel was at a chair staring at the floor with an angry face. Kane went up to him.

Kane: 'Look Daniel, last Friday, you took the Shield by yourself. That is pretty self confident of you. But tonight, we take on the Shield with what I call, a little backup. Come here, you piece of fire!'

Domino walked up to them.

Domino: 'Hi.'

And then Domino turned around and tried to walk away but Kane grabbed his shoulder.

Kane: 'Listen, Domino. You did a good upset win on Ryback. But look, put him aside and focus on tonight. If we win by any way, we get the contendership.'

Domino: 'Alright. Sounds like a plan. Angry Goat Face, you ready?'

Daniel: 'NEVER EVER CALL ME GOAT FACE! AGGGGGHHHHHH!'

Domino ran away from Daniel while Daniel chased him. And the camera guy stopped the recording.

Cameraman: 'And CUT!'

Daniel: 'Well, that was good.'

Domino: 'Okay, when's our match?'

Kane: 'It's the second last match. After 2 matches, then it happens.'

Domino: 'Alright.'

2 matches later…

Domino and Team Hell No entered separately. Domino went first with a bag of WWE merchandise on his shoulder. He entered the arena with the crowd cheering on him. He gave a few merchandise to the fans.

Justin Roberts: 'This match is a 6 man tag match. Introducing first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at 170 pounds, Domino Dynamite!'

The crowd cheered while he passed merchandise to fans. He put the bag under the ring and entered climbing up a ring post and raising his arms. The crowd cheered for him. Then fire explosions came as Team Hell No entered the ring while the crowd cheered.

Justin Roberts: 'And his partner, at a combined weight of 533 pounds, Team Hell No!'

Both of them entered with mad looks on their faces. Lastly, the Shield entered the arena through the crowd.

Justin Roberts: 'And their opponents, The Shield!'

Seth Rollins did his jumping somersault, Roman climbed over the barricade and Dean jumped over the barricade. And they entered the ring as the teams stared at each other while Domino and Dean were at the apron having no concern in their staredown. The bell rings.

Rollins and Kane started the match with their headlocking fights. Kane got the advantage as he then gave a sucker punch at Rollin's face which made Rollins fall to the mat. Kane then stomped on the devious person multiple times. Then he dragged Rollins to Team Hell No's corner post as he tagged in Domino. Domino punched Rollins multiple times. Raijin told him last week to do something special in this match and he thought of the perfect way to do that.

Domino then pulled Rollins up and Irish Whipped him to the ropes as Domino gave Rollins a perfect Dropkick. He covered for the pin.

Referee: 1…'

Rollins kicked out. Domino then gave Rollins a Cloverleaf Backbreaker. Rollins was then staggering to one corner post. It was so painful that he came unconscious. Domino then Irish Whipped Rollins to an empty corner and gave him a flying clothesline. He tagged Bryan and Daniel went to work with kicking like a madman. Each kick, he said 'NO!' while the crowd says 'YES!'

After a 20 kicks to the body of Rollins, Daniel kicked Rollins hard in the side of the head. It looked like he was unconscious. So then Daniel pinned Rollins.

Referee: '1, 2…'

Rollins kicks out while Daniel got angry like crazy. He argued with the ref while Rollins tagged in Reigns as he sprinted to Daniel trying to give him a spear. But Daniel dodged it and Reigns instead speared the referee. Bryan then kicked him in the legs as he dropped in the mat on his knees as Daniel did his kicking body combo for 14 times. Then he kicked Reigns in the head. Daniel pins Reigns. But Daniel had no referee count the pinfall.

Daniel tagged in Domino as Reigns tagged in Ambrose. Domino clotheslined Ambrose multiple times to the mat. He then kicked Ambrose in the face. Reigns and Rollins came in and attacked Domino. But Daniel Bryan and Kane interfered the attack. Kane Chokeslammed Seth Rollins really hard over the ropes to the ringside area. Seth held his head because the Chokeslam gave him a painful head. Kane gave a Chokeslam to Ambrose in the mat. Reigns gave a spear to Kane. Daniel Bryan went super crazy and mad at Roman Reigns. He was Irish Whipped to the corner by Reigns but Daniel climbed the corner and jumped backwards over Reigns and sprinted to the ropes to give Reigns a flying clothesline. Reigns then rolled out of the ring. Daniel sprinted to the opposite where Reigns is and gave a suicide dive at him.

Domino crawled to Ambrose and pinned him but the referee is still unconscious. Domino got up and got ready to give him a Stinging Stunner. But the sounds of an ambulance were coming to the arena. Soon, Ryback came through the back of the ambulance. He walked down the ring and took the referee to the ambulance and put him in the ground. He was taunting to give him a Meathook Clothesline. But John Cena came and went fists of fury on him. Domino was distracted that he was caught by Ambrose's Reverse DDT. Finally, a referee came to replace the first referee. Ambrose pinned Domino.

Referee: '1, 2…'

Daniel Bryan interrupted Ambrose's pinfall. Bryan then attacked Seth Rollins as Roman Reigns was in the apron and Kane reeling from the spear he got from Ambrose. Domino kicked Ambrose in the gut and got ready to give Ambrose a Stinging Stunner but Roman Reigns entered the match and tried to spear Domino but Domino released the Stinging Stunner's hold and ducked while Reigns speared Ambrose instead. Reigns ignored Ambrose and speared Domino hard. Reigns then dragged Ambrose to Domino as he was pinned. But the bell has rung. The referee was calling for the bell.

Jerry Lawler: 'What's going on?'

Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins ran away to the crowd while Daniel helped Kane and Domino sat up in confusion.

Justin Roberts: 'And the winner of this match, The Shield!'

The Shield's music played as the replay of what happened of how the Shield won. Domino was angry and so was Daniel. They were both arguing with the referee stating how he didn't count until 3. Kane got the referee and pulled his shirt yelling at him. He was so mad that had a target. To put him on fire as he yelled that to him. Daniel then talked to Kane telling him to calm down. We were all calm and looked at the replay and the Shield. Domino was taunting them to get to the ring and get a rematch. But Rollins gave Domino thumbs down and the Shield left the arena scurrying away.

Once Domino and Team Hell No went backstage, they talked as the camera man took the footage.

Domino: 'Vengeance is needed. What to do?'

Daniel: 'I have an idea, huddle up.'

And the trio closed in as the camera heard a few whispers throughout the game plan. After 45 seconds, they deformed the circle.

Kane: 'That is one good idea Daniel. But it depends when it happens.'

Domino went up to the camera and spoke.

Domino: 'Get ready for a blast people!'

The crowd was cheering because they think something special will happen. The three men walked away from the camera.

Camera: 'And cut!'

Daniel: 'So, what are you up to Domino this week?'

Domino: 'Ever since you said the plan, I will be on New York tomorrow. And on Wednesday, I have to go to Richmond, Virginia to meet with fans. Look, I have a plan. Listen to me on the plane. I will tell you my plan.'

Team Hell No and Domino left the arena, used a limo to go to the airport and they used a private jet to go to Uniondale, New York. Between the flight, Domino told the plan and Team Hell No thinks it's a good plan. After they arrived, they went to the private hotel and slept there.

**Okay, that's enough. So yeah, read the top author's note to read what will happen in chapter 5 and yeah, pretty much it. Thank you guys and I will see you later.**


	4. Domino in Smackdown!

**And I am back again with more Domino Effect. So, thanks to Dixiewinxwrites12 for reviewing. I talked with here about the review and she couldn't wait for the next chapter. Also, last chapter, I mentioned that the people that gave follows, favorites and reviews to the story will be on chapter 5. So yeah, a few people will be on the next chapter. So, let me summarize on what will happen on this chapter. Domino will be on Smackdown and he was occurred in a lot of things. Let's move on!**

June 4 2013

Domino arrived at Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum at 7:45 PM. Just earlier, he received a call from Daniel Bryan and Kane about what will happen tonight.

EARLIER TODAY

Domino went to change his clothes but his cell phone was ringing so he grabbed his phone and answered the call.

Domino: 'Who is this?'

Daniel Bryan: 'It's Daniel. Look, change of plans. We will instead have a interview on MizTV. Will you come in time?'

Domino: 'Maybe, it's right now 6:30 PM and since you said about the change of plans, I might be late. Also, I will need to know what I should do.'

Daniel: 'Don't worry, Kane will tell you the whole thing.'

Kane (in the background of Bryan's call): DANIEL, DID YOU PAINT MY MASK?!'

Daniel: 'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!'

Kane: 'You liar, come here!'

The call then got cancelled. Domino shut off his phone and went to the limo. He instructed him to go to Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum. But between the drive to the stadium, the limo was caught in the traffic.

Domino: 'Carly, open up the moonroof. (the window in the roof in some cars.)'

Carly: 'Whatever you say, sire. Hip hip.'

Carly opened up the moonroof. Domino stood up on the chair and was above the roof. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Domino: 'WWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?!'

Domino then had a lightbulb thrown at him. Then he had an idea. He climbed on the roof. His feet was trembling on the roof. He started running and jumped to the next car's roof. And then he jumped to the next car's roof. There he found a skateboard on the roof tied to the roof. Domino pulled the skateboard out of the roof. He jumped on the skateboard. He tried to an Ollie from the car roof he was on to the other car roof but miserably, he fell off the skateboard and landed head first on the road. His head was filled with blood while he grabbed the skateboard and rolled away with it. After he still had to deal with the traffic, he then reached a bridge. He didn't have to deal with more traffic as it cleared away but behind him, there was a car honking at him.

He turned around to see one of his high school classmates. He entered there and gave his friend a high five.

Domino: 'Lory, what's up man?'

Lory: 'Good, good indeed. So, you're a wrestler? How is that?'

Domino: 'Good indeed bro. Okay, drive me to the Coliseum.'

Lory: 'That's where I am heading bro. I am here to see.'

Domino: 'Well, your closer to me than any fan. How's Uniondale?'

Lory: 'Good, I am working as a cashier.'

Domino: 'Oh yeah? What store?'

Lory: 'Walmart.'

Domino: 'Alright, after the show, I need to go to Walmart so could you drive me there after?'

Lory: 'Sure.'

BACK TO REALITY

Domino entered the arena with Lory.

Security: 'Put your hands on the air, cheapshot!'

Lory put his hands in the air while Domino turned around to see Santino Marella. Domino kicked him in the gut and gave him a Stinging Stunner. Domino and Lory continued walking to Domino's locker room. There they found the Shield waiting for them. They all pounced at Domino and attacked him. But Daniel Bryan and Kane arrived and attacked the Shield to even up the odds. Lory even joined the attack to fend off the Shield as they retreated to their locker room.

The trio picked up Domino.

Daniel: 'You okay?'

Domino: 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Kane: 'You ready for our interview?'

Domino: 'I am sure ready.'

Kane: 'Okay, get ready. We only have 5 minutes left.'

Domino: 'So, I will enter first, right?'

Daniel: 'Yep.'

Domino: 'Okay, let me go get ready. Hey, do you know anyone that will give a tour to Lory? I promised him for a tour but since I have a match with Daniel, I am quite busy. Do you know anyone?'

Kane: 'I am sure that Tons of Funk are not busy so Daniel, run to them and ask them that favor for Lory.'

Daniel jogged to the locker room while Domino left Lory with Kane.

Kane: 'So, if you were a wrestler, what would be your name?'

Lory was so scared that he was shivering even though it felt like summer outside.

Lory: 'I, I, I, I, I, I w-w-w-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-want t-t-t-t-t-to be ca-ca-ca-ca-ca-ca-ca-ca-called Mister Goofy.'

Kane: 'Okay, Super Goofy. What is your talent?'

Lory: 'Rapping. Do the beatbox.'

Kane: 'Ugh. Fine.'

(This is similar to the one in JBL and Cole Show Episode 20)

Kane started the beat and Lory started to rap.

Lory: 'They used to be the Tag Team Champions but they lost it to the Shield.

But we do know that Daniel Bryan played football in the field.

One is the Big Red Monster. And the other is a Goatface.

When he tagged each other in the ring, Daniel thought Kane peed on himself.'

Kane stopped beatboxing and looked at Lory in a angry look as Lory continued.

Lory: 'Did he really clean the ring? I really don't think so.

When Daniel went in the locker room, he gave Kane's tights a really big sniff.

He haven't cleaned a thing, in 2 and a half years.

And he is not only scary, but also has a urination problem.

Kane has a urinal problem, Kane has a urinal problem.'

Kane: 'Not only am I mad, but we do need it for MizTV so do it again. This time, Bryan will sing it. And it will be recorded. Hey camera guy, get ready to record.'

Soon, Daniel Bryan arrived. Kane told him about what they need for MizTV so Daniel and Lory sang together the rap while Kane beatboxed. Kane then was about to chokeslam Lory and Daniel but Hornswoggle appeared. He sang the last line of the song while Kane big booted his face to the ground as he left off mad.

Daniel: 'No, Kane, wait up!'

Camera Guy: 'Cut!'

The show started as Domino entered the ring while Team Hell No came after.

Miz: 'So, Daniel Bryan, weeks since Extreme Rules, you have been proving yourself that you are the weak link but Kane says you aren't. How do you feel?'

Daniel: 'First, before I start off, Domino, I know that I annoyed you so I am sorry for my actions.'

Domino: 'It's okay.'

Daniel: 'And Kane, you're the best partner a guy could ask for. And I pushed you away when all you were trying to do was help against Ryback.'

Kane: 'Does this mean that your letting go of the weak link garbage?'

Daniel: 'I wouldn't exactly call it garbage but…'

Miz: 'Of course not. This is something personal to you. It is something personal to him. I mean, last Friday night on Smackdown, right here on Smackdown, you single-handedly took out all three members of the Shield.'

The crowd cheered for Daniel.

Miz continued: 'Do you feel you are getting the respect you deserve?'

Daniel: 'Sometimes.'

Kane: 'Come on, Daniel.'

Miz: 'And other times, do you feel that people still look at you like a goatface vegan troll?'

Kane: 'Miz, watch your saying. His head is messed up.'

Daniel: 'Maybe your head is messed up!'

Kane: 'Oh, it's pretty messed up, Daniel.'

Daniel: 'Why, because I want people to respect me? Because I want my partner to respect me?'

Kane: 'I keep telling you, I do respect you, Domino respects you, everybody respects you!'

The crowd cheers for Daniel.

Kane: 'Look Daniel, we all want to beat the Shield, and we had them beat last Monday.'

Daniel: 'Yeah until the referee cheated on us?'

Kane: 'Pretty much.'

Miz: 'But Domino, how do you feel when you were the legal person to get pinned?'

Kane: 'Don't answer that, Domino. Don't answer that. Come on, Daniel, let's get out of here, let's go.'

Daniel: 'GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! YOU ARE MY PARTNER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY BACK!'

Kane: 'I DO HAVE YOUR BACK! I'VE ALWAYS HAD YOUR BACK! And I am getting real tired of you not trusting me.'

Daniel: 'Oh, I'm getting real tired of you not trusting me, what a joke. Why should I trust you? How many times have you left me in this ring with the Shield alone? And when people call me the weak link, do you come to my defense?'

Kane: 'Yes, I do.'

Daniel: 'Yeah, half heartedly. And the dirty little fact is you were forced to team up with me. If you had Domino, if you had John Cena, if you had anybody, ANYBODY BUT ME, YOU'D BE OUT OF HERE IN 2 SECONDS!'

Kane: 'That's it, I have had enough. You've lost your mind. Domino, you're on your own.'

Kane threw the microphone and left the ring.

Miz: 'Really? Really? Really? Have we just witnessed the breakup of Team Hell No right here on MizTV?'

Daniel: 'Sure, sure, I'm sure that everybody on the WWE Universe will blame it on me? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!'

Teddy Long's music played as he entered the arena.

Teddy: 'Daniel, tonight, you are going to face the Tag Team Champions. Now since your partner Kane doesn't want to do anything with you right now, I have no choice but to pair you up with Domino Dynamite!'

They both stared at each other talking to each other.

Domino: 'Now, because I think Team Hell No disbanded, let Miz show you the highlights of Team Hell No.'

Miz played the highlights as it showed how it all began as they were forced to team with each other and they won the Tag Team Titles. They kept it for a near 7 month until the Shield won it from them. It also showed their anger management graduation and lastly, the big moments during they were a tag team like when the 2 raps happened and they teaming up with Undertaker.

Everyone clapped their hands in approval of this highlight scene.

END OF SCENE

Daniel and Domino trained for their match at the main event. Domino was pretty excited because it was his first main event match. Kane was at another locker room thinking through what he has to go through during his match with Ryback later on.

Domino: 'So, we are fighting the Shield at Payback?'

Daniel: 'Yep. And we need a plan to win it because next week, we will team up with Kane. How is that?'

Domino: 'Okay, but what about Monday?'

Daniel: 'We will have separate matches against the Shield. And big change of plans, instead of Kane facing Dean Ambrose, you will face Dean, I will face Roman Reigns and Kane will face Seth Rollins.'

Domino: 'Okay, we better get ready. Match starts at 9:45 PM.'

Daniel: 'We better train or else we lose.'

9:30 PM

Domino: 'Hey, Daniel. Listen. I have done some research about the Shield.'

Daniel: 'Okay, talk about Ambrose.'

Domino: 'Well, he was raised in a grim life in Ohio. He loved wrestling when he was young. That is all I got. That is why he is mental a bit. Rollins, well, I have no real important news about him. And Reigns, well, the reason why he keeps hitting the hard hitting spear is because he used to be a football player. He is also The Rock's cousin.'

Daniel: 'Okay, so what is a way to avoid that spear then?'

Domino: 'I know how.'

Domino showed Daniel a hand glove. He told him that under the glove is something.

Daniel: 'That is a good idea man.'

Domino: 'Let's get ready to enter the arena.'

9:45 PM

The Shield entered first.

Justin Roberts: 'This main event is a tag team match. Introducing first, the Tag Team Champions, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.'

Roman jumped over the crowd while Seth made a jumping somersault over the barricade as both of them entered the ring raising their hands.

Daniel Bryan's theme hit as both Domino and Daniel entered the ring.

Justin: 'And their opponents, Daniel Bryan and Domino Dynamite.'

JBL: 'Wow, Domino and Daniel taking on the Tag Team Champions could be a must see match.'

Cole: 'But the Shield have the odds as Team Hell No broke up as shown earlier. Kane has left the arena so now it is up to Daniel and Domino to finish the Shield off.'

The match bell rung as Daniel and Rollins began. They both went to try to headlock each other. Daniel got the advantage as he then threw him to the mat. Rollins got up quickly but Daniel Irish Whipped him to the corner as he dropkicked Rollins in the face. He went for the cover.

Referee: '1…'

Kick out by Rollins. Daniel then starting giving a kicking combo to Rollins' body. The last kick went right to his head. Daniel tagged in Domino as Rollins tagged in Reigns as both men were trading blows. Boos went to Reigns, cheers went to Domino. Domino punched with his left hand (the brace knuckles are in the right hand)

Crowd: 'Boo, yeah, boo, yeah, boo, yeah, boo, yeah, boo, yeah, boo, yeah, boo, yeah, boo, boo, yeah, yeah, yeah.'

Domino got the advantage as kicked Reigns right in the head. Reigns sat up as Domino kicked him in the head again. He went for the cover.

Referee: '1, 2…'

Kick out by Reigns. Domino then grabbed Reigns but Reigns Irish Whipped Domino to the Shield's corner. Roman tagged in Rollins as he punched Domino in the face. Rollins Irish Whipped Domino to the ropes as he got big booted to the face. Rollins climbed the turnbuckle as waited for Domino to stand up. But Daniel Bryan pulled the top rope as Seth Rollins went groin first to the turnbuckle. Domino climbed the turnbuckle and gave him a suplex which nearly knocked out both of them. Domino and Rollins crawled to their partners. Rollins tagged in Reigns while Domino jumped to tag in Daniel.

Daniel jumped on Reigns and gave him the Lou Thesz press. After a couple of punches, Reigns sat up. Rollins tried to interfere on behalf of Reigns but Domino went flying from the turnbuckle to give Rollins a clothesline. Daniel kicked both Reigns and Rollins in the body. He hit Reigns in the head hard. Then, Daniel tried to kick Rollins but Rollins dodged it but Daniel caught him and kicked him in the head. Ambrose was coming to ringside and stood there watching Daniel. Daniel was distracted and so was the referee that Reigns gave a low blow to Daniel. Domino hit Reigns with the right hand (the brass knuckles) and he was pretty much knocked out. Rollins tackled Domino to the corner post and punched Domino. Daniel sprinted to save Domino by kicking Rollins but instead, Rollins dodged and Daniel hit Domino in the face instead. Daniel couldn't believe it! He hit his partner. Rollins low blowed Daniel and rolled up to the pin.

Referee: 1, 2, 3!'

The bell rung as The Shield escaped the ring and to the crowd celebrating their victory. Domino was helping Daniel to get up because he was in big damage.

END OF SHOW

Domino: 'You okay?'

Daniel: 'Yeah, sorry about that kick.'

Domino: 'It was an accident. Look, you need to come to the airport tomorrow so we can visit the fans.'

Daniel: 'Look, how about you give me a call on when the flight goes?'

Domino: 'Okay, so I will see tomorrow morning.'

Daniel: 'Morning?'

Domino: 'Yep.'

Daniel: 'Fine. See you tomorrow.'

Domino: 'Bye man.'

**Okay, I will stop it here because of many reasons. One, because this chapter has the most words so far. Two, the next chapter might be long as well. Three, last chapter is also above 2500 words so what, a consecutive record, I believe. SO, yes, I will mention the people who reviewed, favorite and followed this fanfic. They are:**

**readeronlytt**

**thejoker122**

**Dixiewinxwrites12**

**Pony3Tears**

**HardyxLover**

**Tami Mikaelson**

**And yeah, pretty much it. So, if you want to be on my fanfic, I suggest you hit a favorite button, a follow button or even type up a review because I am really trying my very best to type up chapters for people everywhere around the world and this website. So yeah, hit a favorite, a follow or type up a review and you can be in the next chapter, hooray!**

**And lastly, I put up a poll on my profile about Domino so if we get the votes quickly (maximum 5-20 votes), then the quicker the fanfic gets updated to show the results. Okay, so that is it for now, thank you so much and see you later. Might be updating next week Sunday by the way. Bye. **


	5. (I return) Domino newest enemies

**And hi Domino Effect fans! I am back with more of this fanfic. Now, I have to say a few things before I even move on to the chapter itself. First off, I asked you guys to vote in my poll. And, well, the poll has 6 votes but I will keep it until we get to Payback (in this fanfic.) But here is a preview of the results so far:**

**Yes and no, keep teaming up with Bryan and get a relationship at the same time: 4/66%**

**Not yet, he needs a further push first: 2/33%**

**Yes, he needs a new storyline! 0/0%**

**No, keep him teaming up with Daniel: 0/0%**

**So those are the results so far, the poll will still be on my profile until Domino gets to Payback which is nearly 2-3 chapters from here. So, I want your voice to be heard in that poll. Second off, I actually want to share the statistics of the fanfic to you.**

**183 views **

**7 favorites**

**7 follows**

**9 reviews**

**I could say this, these are shocking results but the views, I am surprised by because I know a lot of WWE fanfics are read and they earn lots of reviews and stuff like that. But overall, I have to thank you all for reading the furthermost.**

**Third thing, remember when I said that WWE fans will meet Domino? Well, I have a better idea. But in the end, there is something wrong will happen. No, no one will will harm Domino but it actually affects Domino. Actually, let me tell you people who will be in this chapter.**

**readeronlytt**

**thejoker122**

**Dixiewinxwrites12**

**Pony3Tears**

**999buzzer**

**DJ Greatness**

**HardyxLover**

**Tami Mikaelson**

**So in total, 8 of the readers will be in this fanfic. Okay, we will move on to the fanfic now! By the way, WWE owns to Vince McMahon. **

June 5 2013

Domino was at the airport, waiting for Daniel Bryan to come. After 20 minutes, Daniel appeared in the gate.

Domino: 'What took you so long?'

Bryan: 'Those long lines started to appear.'

Domino: 'Look the flight is in 5 minutes. Let's enter and I will tell you the whole plan for not only the whole thing today later on but also for our whole new storyline.'

They both waited to go in their private plane with most of the WWE Superstars and Divas. Soon, they entered their plane to go to Richmond, Virginia.

Plane Attendant: 'Ladies and gentleman, the flight to Richmond, Virginia will be earlier than 12:45 PM so we might arrive on 12:00 PM or even earlier. Thank you.'

Domino: 'No big deal but anyways, here is the plan for the whole thing for today at the afternoon.'

10 MINUTES LATER…

Daniel: 'Okay, we need a few superstars?'

Domino: 'Yep. Okay, moving to our storyline. So what we still need to decide is whether or not we both get girlfriends.'

Daniel: 'Well, the storyline writers said we could have any girlfriend we want. I am going to choose Brie Bella for the storyline. What about you?'

Domino: 'I choose 1 out of these 4. Here are the choices.'

Daniel: 'Look, the storyline begins after Payback. Right now, let's focus on Payback and next week.'

Domino: 'Yeah.'

AFTER ARRIVAL

Daniel and Domino stood up in front of the WWE superstars and Divas that went along with them.

Domino: 'Hey guys, so I talked to Vince about doing something to the fans in Richmond, Virginia. So here's the plan.'

After Domino and Daniel told the plan to the group, the WWE group were thinking about that plan.

Domino: 'So, I know me, Bryan and Glenn Jacobs will be with me. Anyone wants to join?'

John Cena: 'I will support.'

Heath Slater: 'Our band will support.'

Randy Orton: 'I will be with you guys.'

AJ Lee: 'Despite I haven't known Domino so much, I will support him just because I love interacting with the fans.'

Dolph Ziggler: 'I'm with AJ here. I don't know Domino so much but I loved to interact with fans.'

Hornswoggle: 'I want to be there.'

Alberto Del Rio: 'Me and Ricardo will support.'

Jericho: I will join. And these 2 Divas will join as well.'

Ryback: 'And the rest of the superstars as well.'

Domino: 'So me, Bryan, Kane, Cena, 3MB, Orton, AJ, Ziggler, Hornswoggle, Del Rio, Ryback, Kaitlyn, Layla, Jericho, Prime Time Players, JBL, Jerry Lawler, Cole, Santino Marella, Sheamus, Wade Barrett and lastly, Triple H as he sent me a text last night saying he will be with us later on.'

Daniel: 'That's a big list, isn't it right?'

Domino: 'We are actually aiming for nearly 3-5 hours. Is it okay with you guys?'

Everybody: 'So-so.'

Domino: 'Okay, because this thing will be in 2 more hours, party in the hotel!'

Everybody: 'Yeah!'

Domino and the huge group walked outside of the airport to see a cargo truck in front of them. They all hide behind the airport doors and saw the truck driver going to the gas station's store. He was in a hurry so therefore, he left the front door and the trailer door open.

Domino: 'Hornswoggle, because you are a little fast guy, I dare you to go see the front seat and see if there is anything there.'

Hornswoggle: 'Why me?'

Domino: 'Because if someone asks you if you are the cargo truck driver, you are likely to answer that because when I saw him run by, he had that same color and kind of beard like you.'

Daniel: 'And besides, you do that, you will become the driver.'

Hornswoggle: 'BUT I AM TOO SMALL!'

Daniel: 'THERE'S A BOX IN THE TRAILER! USE IT!'

Hornswoggle: 'WHAT ABOUT THE PEDAL?!'

Daniel: 'THEN GET TONS OF BRICKS!'

Hornswoggle: 'SHUT UP GOATFACE!'

Daniel: 'YOU SHUT UP, LEPRACHAUN FROM UNICORN- POOPING RAINBOW LANDIA!'

Hornswoggle then kicked Daniel Bryan in the balls as he then ran to the front seat. Luckily, the keys were there slotted in.

Hornswoggle: 'We have keys.'

Domino: 'Okay, Cena, since you drive sports car, you still drive things with wheels so you drive.'

Cena: 'Sure thing. I always hustle in, I have loyalty, which equals…'

Everybody: 'We know, respect.'

Santino: 'Now shut up your face and drive this truck!'

Cena entered the driver's seat while Domino lead the group to sit in the spacious trailer. Domino shut the trailer door and went to the seat beside Cena. But as soon Domino opened the door, he found a person sleeping.

Domino: 'Cena, Hornswoggle, you forgot that a person was sleeping.'

?: 'HEY! GET OFF MY TRUCK!'

Cena: 'Um, we have a problem.'

Domino saw the cargo truck driver running to the cargo truck that we are entering. Domino then grabbed the sleeping person and put him in the fireman's carry position. Domino then ran to the cargo truck driver.

Domino: 'Hey cargo truck driver, here's a load you can't carry.'

Domino grabbed the sleeping person like a baby afterwards and threw the person right at the cargo truck driver. They both fell to the ground. But Domino noticed the sleeping person was on top of the cargo truck driver. Domino acted like a referee and was on his knees.

Domino: '1, 2, 3! Ding-ding-ding! Your winner, Whack A Doodle!'

Domino then ran to the cargo truck and sat on the seat beside Cena.

Domino: 'Go man! Start your engine!'

Cena started the truck's engine.

Domino: 'Ready! Set! GO!'

Cena pushed his feet on the accelerate pedal and sped off to the hotel.

Cargo Truck Driver: 'NOOOOOOO! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'

Man who was sleeping: 'Me?! It was your fault! You forgot the keys, the doors and me!'

Cargo Truck Driver: 'Why do I need you? You have never done something for me!'

Man: 'That's it, you deserve to get arrested.'

Cargo Truck Driver: 'FOR WHAT?! For being a baby?!'

Man: 'No. It's for not being noticed by police when you were drunk and driving.'

Then, a policeman walked to the two arguing people.

Policeman: 'Is there something wrong?'

Cargo Truck Driver: 'He's saying that I should be arrested!'

Man: 'Because you were driving while being drunk!'

Cargo Truck Driver: 'Well, one time, you attacked a policeman while YOU were drunk!'

Man: 'I never did that, you shit bitch!'

Policeman: 'That's it! You both get arrested! 45 days in prison. Get in the car!'

The policeman first handcuffed the used to be drunk people. Then pulled a masking tape from the car and put masking tape on their mouths.

Policeman: 'There, that will keep your mouths shut! Now enter the car!'

The cargo truck driver and the man entered the car and the policeman drove off to the police station. Meanwhile, Cena put his CD in the slot. Domino then had a hammer and smashed it at the trailer to make a hole.

Hornswoggle: 'Domino, you scared us!'

Domino: 'Well, I was playing Truth or Dare with you and I dared myself to smash the trailer with a hammer which I did so now it's your turn.'

The CD played as we heard 'Basic Thuganomics'. Everyone except Cena and me groaned.

Cena: 'What?'

Domino: 'It's just that we heard it before. We need something new and I have it all here.'

Domino pressed the 'Exit' on the CD Slot as it brought out Cena's CD. Domino pulled the CD and gave it to Cena. Domino then slotted his CD inside the slot.

Domino: 'By the way, the one you are going to hear is a remix between two themes made by a person named jojokerboy Mikey.'

Then the group heard a glass shatter. The group knew it was Stone Cold's theme song. And then after the glass shatter, they heard a mix between the Rock's 'Electrifying' and Stone Cold's original theme. After they heard the whole remix, they were fist pumping in the air. The next song which was 'Gangnam Style' played. Everyone were just like nodding their heads up and down, back and forth. After the song ended, the group finally arrived at the private hotel.

Domino: 'All right, we're here, get out, it's party time.'

The group in the cargo exited and went inside the hotel with Domino. They all went to the front desk.

Domino: 'Hi there. Reservation for WWE?'

Attendee: 'All of the WWE that reserved here?'

Domino then pulled out a paper to see where the superstars reserved.

Domino: 'Yep, all of them.'

Attendee: 'Why do you have to do it, Mark?'

Daniel: 'Wait, how do you know him?'

Attendee: 'Wikipedia.'

Domino: 'Because we will be in my room partying.'

Attendee: 'Can I come over? Mark, it's me. Tina.'

Domino: 'You're Tina? You changed a lot. You lost weight and changed your hair.'

Tina: 'I know. So, can I come?'

Domino: 'Here, how about this? If you keep working, I will give you $100.'

Tina: 'Urgh, fine.'

Domino: 'But, here is the thing, I will be in a little thing tonight. I luckily have a spare ticket to the show. Here you go.'

Tina: 'Wow, thanks Mark.'

Domino: 'Anytime. Now could we go?'

Hornswoggle: '*whistles* Kiss! Kiss!'

Domino: 'Kiss a plant, Hornswoggle.'

Daniel: 'Let's just go.'

Tina gave Domino the hotel card and the group all ran to the elevators. It was all packed. So the group had to go to different elevators. Divas on one elevator and Superstars on the other. But Hornswoggle was with Divas as the Divas were lifting him in the air.

Hornswoggle: 'Hey, let go!'

Once the whole group entered the hotel, they soon found out that it's 2:30.

Domino: 'Well, this sucks. The show starts in 3:00. You know what to do guys, let's go to the arena.'

They all then closed the door and went to the elevators again. Everyone except Domino ran to the cargo truck. Domino went to the front desk to get Tina.

Domino: 'Tina, let's go. Get a shift!'

Attendee: 'Tina, let me handle this now.'

Tina: 'Thanks, Adrian. Let's go Domino!'

Tina jumped over the front desk and they both ran to the cargo truck. Domino entered the seat beside the wheel while Tina sat in the wheel seat. They drove off to the arena.

2:45 PM

The group finally arrived at the arena. Tina shut the engine off as everyone ran in the arena. Tina went to the audience entrance while the WWE members ran in to the VIP entrance. Luckily, they had only 10 minutes to prepare.

Domino: 'Okay, listen. 3MB, instead of air guitars, I have some props for you in your locker room. Real instruments. Check them out.'

Heath: 'Cool, let's check it out, guys.'

3MB then ran to their locker room.

Domino: 'Alright, Orton, since you are named The Viper which is after a snake, I invited legendary Jake 'The Snake' Roberts to take on you in your match.'

Randy: 'That's cool, man. Thanks.'

Domino: 'Anyways, Daniel Bryan, since people love calling you a Goatface, I simply made a goat mask for you. It's in my bag.'

Daniel: 'A goat mask? A GOAT MASK?! FINE, I WILL WEAR IT!'

Domino: 'Okay, Kane, your theme song is back from when you debuted as Kane. And also, I found that old suit and old mask you used in 1997 in my locker back at New York. Wear that.

Cena, I have the production team to switch to your 'Basic Thuganmoics' theme and titantron. Use that metal chain and that attitude and your set.'

Cena: 'So basically, I have to act like what I did in my beginning years of WWE?'

Domino: 'Yup.'

Cena: 'Okay, that's cool.'

Domino: 'Yeah, Ziggler, since you love showing off, remember your Spirit Squad mates?'

Dolph: 'No, please no!'

Domino: 'No, it's a sort of realted to them. Your spirit cheerleader is AJ.

Dolph: 'Okay, thank goodness. But, question, what are we wearing?'

Domino: 'Well, actually, you guys wear a skull and crossbones black shirt.'

Dolph: 'Okay, so we are like bad people.'

Domino: 'Yep. Anyways, moving on to Hornswoggle. Well, Finlay also said he will be here so you, him and Sheamus will have a six man match against the team of your choice.'

Hornswoggle: 'You put me in a match?'

Domino: 'Well, I didn't but once Finlay said he will come along, I thought it was matching if you came back as your Irish gimmick.'

Sheamus: 'Makes sense, fella.'

Domino: 'Okay, Del Rio, I got you a limo just like JBL's. Except it has red, white and green all around the limo.'

Del Rio: 'Mexican colours?'

Domino: 'Exactly! Anyways, Ryback, since you like meat and it's the title of your theme song, I put you in a Meat Fight match against an opponent of your choosing so that means you can throw meat, ham, chicken, etcetera.'

Ryback: 'So like meat for me?'

Domino: 'Yup.'

Ryback: 'YES!'

Domino: 'Layla, I remember that you were an Extreme Expose dancer so I wondered if you and Kaitlyn wanted to dance with the fans.'

Kaitlyn: 'I sometimes dance but I admit, I am a bad one.'

Domino: 'Plan B, Layla, you dance while Kaitlyn sell merchandise.'

Kaitlyn and Layla: 'Fine with us.'

Domino: 'Okay, Jericho, your rest of your band, Fozzy, are here in this arena and I just wondered can you sing your theme song with your band playing the tune?'

Jericho: 'We actually tried to sing it but we failed at some points but we can try again.'

Domino: 'Okay, because I have an idea but you don't need to sing, your other friends will remake it and the same guy will sing it.'

Jericho: 'Okay, that's amazing. How much did you pay for all of this?'

Domino: 'About $1000. Anyways, the Prime Time Players, there's a million of dollars in here. No kidding and I was thinking if you guys give them at least some money.'

Titus: 'I love supporting so defiantly that will happen.'

Young: 'Same here. I love supporting and we are just curious if like these families are poor or have issues so we give them the money they need.'

Domino: 'Alright, thanks guys. Moving on to Santino then Wade and lastly the commentators. Santino, well, you're having a match against Orton but I somehow invited Steve Austin to come in so you will face him with Orton and Roberts.'

Santino: 'Wow, are you serious? This is absolutely abra-da-cabra amazing!'

Domino: 'I know, anyways, Wade, you will be unluckily in some sort of UFC match against Cena. The reason I did that is because you prove yourself a Bare Knuckle Fighter, well, we need to challenge you with that.'

Wade: 'No worries, I would love a fight like that.'

Domino: 'Okay, and the commentators, JBL, Cole, Lawler, you will be in a wrestling match.'

Cole: 'NOOOO!'

Lawler and JBL: 'YEEEESSSSS!'

Domino: 'But, the match will be decided by the fans.'

Commentators: 'NOOOOOOOOO!'

Domino: 'Sorry. Anyways, here are the matches. Orton versus Roberts versus Marella versus Austin. Next match, Wade versus John. Then, Hornswoggle, Sheamus and Finlay versus probably 3MB. After that, me versus Ziggler. Then, AJ versus Kaitlyn versus Layla. After that, it will be Kane versus The Prime Time Players. And then after that, it will be Cole versus JBL versus Lawler versus Booker T as well. And finally, Jericho versus Bryan versus Del Rio. How's that?'

Everyone: 'Good!'

Domino: 'Let's do this then.'

3:00 PM

Domino Dynamite's theme hit the speakers as the fans in Richmond were giving a nice reaction to Domino. Domino then grabbed a microphone and spoke to the fans.

Domino: 'So, if you don't know me already, my name is Domino Dynamite.'

The fans cheered for the redheaded young superstar.

Domino: 'So, tonight is a night you guys will remember. Because tonight, we will give you a very special night. We will interact with fans, have amazing matches and special moments. So, are you ready?'

Fans: 'Yeah!'

Domino: 'Okay, because you guys are so pumped up, we will first have a match. A fatal four way elimination match. And you know what, these 4 four competitors have nicknames that relates to snakes or their finisher relates to a snake or even brings snakes to the ring. So let me ask the fans on who do you think these people are. Remember, there are 4 of them. So let me ask this guy here. First off, what's your name?'

Fan: 'Everyone on my screen name calls me readeronlytt.'

The crowd cheered because Domino is interacting with the fans.

Domino: 'Okay, guess a guy.'

Readeronlytt: Randy Orton?'

Domino: 'Correct!'

The crowd cheered as Randy Orton entered the ring with his signature pose.

Domino: 'Okay, next. What's your name?'

Fan: 'People call me thejoker122! And I guess, Santino Marella!'

The crowd cheered as Santino Marella entered the arena with a fairly nice reaction.

Domino: 'Name?'

Fan: 'They call me Dixiewinxwrites12. And, is it Stone Cold Steve Austin?'

Domino stayed quiet while glass shatters. The crowd gave a huge POP reaction to Stone Cold Steve Austin as he arrived the arena with his beer.

Domino: 'Name?'

Fan: 'The screen name's Pony3Tears.'

Domino: 'Why are we using screen names. Anyways, guess.'

Pony3Tears: 'Jake Roberts.'

Domino: 'Correct!'

Jake Roberts appeared to the arena with a pop just as nice as Steve Austin's entrance.

SKIPPING TO DOMINO VERSUS DOLPH ZIGGLER

Both superstars entered to the ring already as they fought back and forth. It was insane but the victory went to Dolph due to the distraction of AJ.

END OF THE NIGHT

Domino appeared in the ring and spoke to the fans.

Domino: 'Okay, during my match between Dolph and me, I noticed a banner that 4 people were holding. Can you guys come over here?'

The crowd cheered as these guys came in the ring.

Domino: 'And I see that your names are in your shirts. So, 999buzzer, Tami Mikaelson, HardyxLover and DJ Greatness, how much effort have you put in this banner of me?'

999buzzer: 'We took about 2 days with the sparkle and everything else.'

Domino: 'Can I keep this? Because guess, the attendance of this place is 1000. And you know what, I'm a generous guy so that paper that the guys back there gave was tickets going to Summerslam.'

The crowd cheered because of Domino's generosity.

Domino: 'But, I have a problem. See, one of my family members passed away so I will be out for 2 months and will come back the night after Summerslam so have fun guys.'

Domino gave them a good bye as he left the arena with everyone else. He went back to Las Vegas while they all went to their next location.

August 18 2013

The entrance of Domino Dynamite hit as the crowd gave a fair reaction. Domino gave a few high fives to the people in front. He grabbed a microphone as started to speak.

Domino: 'I know. It's been a while. But it was a family issue. And now, I hope my friend Daniel Bryan wins the WWE championship.'

But, Daniel Bryan's theme music hit as he side stepped while chanting 'YES!' while the crowd did the same thing.

Daniel: 'It's good to have you back. So, what happens if I am champion?'

Domino: 'Well, we can do anything. But, I can't wait for your match. Good luck.'

Daniel: 'Thanks.'

Daniel left off side stepping while he and the crowd chanted 'Yes!' with him. But, then, after Daniel left, the song 'We Are One' by 12 Stones hit the speakers. Standing in the ramp were 10 people. One was a cleanly shaven Wade Barrett. Then there was David Otunga. There was also Kaval. Beside him was Derrick Bateman, Next to him is Conor O'Brian. Beside Barrett is Kassius Ohno. Beside him is Xavier Woods. Beside Woods is Bryon Saxton. Beside Saxton is Richie Steamboat and beside Steamboat is Alex Riley. All of them were wearing the same shirt. It had a black background but the logo was a black N with a yellow square. They all sprinted to Domino but Domino tried to escape but was caught by Michael Tarver and Mason Ryan. They pushed him to the ring as all 12 members gave Domino a beating he may not forget.

They took turns punching him in the face as he started to have blood on his face. Conor got a chair and hit the chair right on Domino's forehead which got out more blood. David gave Domino a thrust spinebuster. Kaval gave Domino the grounded Dragon Sleeper as Domino passed out. Derrick picked Domino up and gave him the headlock driver. Conor was next in line to give Domino a finisher as he hit him a flapjack followed by a running leg drop. Kassius was next as he hit Domino with a discus elbow smash.

Domino was pretty much like a dead fish. He was bloodied everywhere on his face as some of the blood stained in his shirt. Xavier then gave Domino a tornado DDT. Saxton gave Domino a twisting half nelson legsweep. Richie Steamboat then gave a spinning sitout sleeper slam. Alex picked Domino up and gave him a fireman's carry cutter. Mason Ryan picked Domino up and held him. The crowd booed at the group. Michael Tarver laughed and gave Domino 10 Knockout Punches. Mason put Domino onto his shoulders and gave him a backbreaker rack that ended with a neckbreaker. And lastly, the group put Domino onto Barrett's shoulders as Barrett gave a Wasteland to Domino. They raised their arms in the air as they signaled their victory. After they left, Dr. Sampson, WWE Superstars and Divas came in to the aid of Domino.

Sampson: 'Domino, can you hear me?'

Triple H: 'Mark, can you hear me?'

Kaitlyn: 'Will the new diva come in tomorrow night?'

Triple H: 'Make that tonight.'

Domino somehow opened his eyes and got up. The crowd clapped their hands as Domino somehow got up from the vicious attack.

Sampson: 'Domino, you okay?'

Domino: 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Domino and the rest of the group went backstage as Domino and Sampson went to the Medical Room.

Sampson: 'Wait, that out there was not on the script.'

Domino: 'What?'

Sampson gave him the stitches he needed and told him everything.

Sampson: 'Mr. McMahon may know about this. Talk to one of the McMahons.'

Domino: 'Thanks for the stitches and for the tip.'

Domino ran to the McMahon's office where Brad Maddox and Vickie Guerrero were there with Triple H, Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon.

Vince: 'Domino, you okay?'

Domino: 'I'll answer my question until you answer mines. What happened out there? Sampson said that what happened out there is not my storyline!'

Vince: 'I don't know, let me call you Raijin Singh for further proof.'

Vince called Singh as he put it on speaker. Singh answered the phone.

Singh: 'Hi Mr. McMahon. How's everything?'

Vince: 'Have you seen the TV just now?'

Singh: 'Yes I did. Is Domino okay?'

Domino: 'I'm all fine. Listen, is this in the script?'

Singh: 'No. We didn't plan on doing this. The storyline writers didn't think about it. We all thought that you develop a relationship and control your tag team with Bryan.'

Domino: 'Okay, who is this girl?'

Singh: 'You'll find out soon. Probably next week.'

Singh declined the call as Domino was sitting in the couch confused.

Domino: 'What is this all about?'

AUGUST 19 2013

Domino's POV

I went to the ring with an angry look on my face. I grabbed the microphone. I yelled 'BARRETT, YOU, ALONE, NO ONE ELSE, RING, NOW!' Barrett's Nexus theme blared the speakers as he entered the arena with lots of boos. He went to the ring with a smirk. Barrett asked 'What do you want?' Domino answered 'What happened last night was beyond the line. Why did you attack me?' Barrett answered 'We are not happy with you. See, you became a WWE Superstar without becoming a NXT Superstar or becoming a developmental wrestler. You just became a WWE Superstar right away. You and Mr. McMahon are a fraud. We don't like you. But we hate you even more because you're siding with a guy named Daniel Bryan, a guy that shaved my beard. Bryan, I hate him as well. And one more reason why I hate you is because you are weak! You can't handle us. I threatened Brad Maddox to book a match. It will be you versus the whole Nexus group. Anyone that comes in to your aid will be FIRED! Also, it will be a elimination weapon based type handicap match so it will be fair for you. Good luck!'

Barrett ended with a slap to the face to me. I was about to punch him but he ran away from me. I headed to the back with an angry look. Remember, this is not on the script. I had to get ready for the match. It will be the second to last match of the night so I have a lot of time to practice since Raw just started. 2 hours later, the camera came in with Daniel Bryan. The camera started recording as Daniel wished me the best of luck tonight. I thanked him as I went to the Guerrilla and entered the arena with a reaction like if you seen Randy Orton enter the ring. I loved the reaction. But, I am doomed. 'We Are One' hit the speakers as Nexus entered with a mixed reaction, except there's more boos than cheers. Barrett, however, went beside the announce table and sat on a chair watching the match.

No One POV

So it was Domino and Michael Tarver to start the match. They both locked up with Domino having the advantage. Domino gave a knee to Tarver's head. Domino then gave punches to Tarver as he backed up to the corner. The redhead started giving a kick and punch combo to Tarver while the referee counted to 5. Domino stopped the combo at the count of 4. He went ringside to get a chair from under the ring. The Las Vegas native hit the chair right at Tarver's stomach as he walked forward in the middle of the ring. Domino struck the chair right on Tarver's back. Tarver laid down in the mat as Domino kept hitting Tarver with that chair 50 times. Domino then dragged Tarver to the ringside and Irish Whipped him violently to the steel steps. The ref counted to 10 but Domino ignored as he stomped on Tarver on his head. Once the ref reached to 9, Domino slid to the ring. The ref counted to 10 so that means Tarver's out. Domino waved good bye to Tarver but Mason Ryan attacked Domino from behind. The man from Wales then lifted the referee and threw him from the turnbuckle to the announcer's table. Then the whole remaining Nexus group attacked Domino from behind as they used chairs, sledgehammers and even tables to destroy Domino. Mason Ryan speared Domino through a table really hard so he hurt his back. They all went back to the apron except Mason because a new referee came in. Mason started punching Domino but after a while, Domino dodged one of the punches and started kicking Mason's legs to keep him down. Mason went down to his knees as Domino started kicking Mason's chest while chanting 'YES!'. The crowd joined in with Domino as he kicked Mason's chest for 15 times. Domino shouted 'DOMINO!' as he kicked Mason in the head. Domino started giving punches in the head really hard and fast on Mason. Domino climbed the top rope and waited for Mason to get up. Once Mason got up, Domino jumped for a dropkick but Mason caught him. He was about to give a powerbomb to Domino but Domino gave a counter hurricane to Mason. Mason ran into the ring post as he got blood all over his head.

Domino grabbed a table from under the ring and set it up in the middle of the ring. But once he turned around, he was met by a clothesline by Mason Ryan. Mason Ryan picked up the redhead and set him up for a powerbomb through the table. But Domino countered with a hurricane as Mason Ryan went through the table instead. Domino then climbed the turnbuckle and gave a elbow to Mason's stomach. Domino then pinned Mason for the 3 count.

It's just now 10 against 1. Kassius Ohno violently started giving a combo of knee attacks and elbow attacks. He then Irish Whipped Domino into the corner post as he gave a running shoulder block to Domino in the stomach. Then Ohno gave a punching combo to the head and ribs of Domino to damage him ever more. Kassius then gave Domino multiple Discus elbow smashes to the head. Domino got severely damaged in the head. Kassius pinned Domino but Domino kicked out at the count of 2. Kassius started stomping on Domino. Kassius dragged Domino to the Nexus group's corner as Kassius tagged in Saxton.

Kassius grabbed Domino as Saxton kicked Domino in the ribs. Saxton then put him in the sleeper hold but Domino did grab Saxton's legs as Saxton applied the hold. After a minute, Domino is trembling while still holding Saxton. After a few seconds, Domino ran backwards full speed to hurt Saxton in the turnbuckle. Domino was about to clothesline Saxton but Saxton moved out of the way as Domino hurt himself. Saxton did a roll up but Domino wiggled out of it and gave Saxton a kick to the head. They both laid down as Domino got up first at the count of 4. He gave Saxton a Clothesline from Hell but Saxton dodged it and gave Domino a STO. Saxton pinned Domino but Domino kicked out at the count of 2. Saxton taunted Domino to get up. Once Domino got up, Saxton ran to the ropes and tried to give Domino a clothesline but Domino countered with a kick to the gut and a Stunner.

Domino pinned Saxton but Alex Riley broke up the pin. While the referee was busy with the rest of Nexus, including Wade Barrett, Domino gave Saxton a low blow behind the referee's back. Domino pinned Saxton for the 3 count. Now it was only 9 versus 1. Derrick Bateman ran into Domino's boot in the gut and Domino gave Bateman a Stunner right away and got the 3 count as well. It's now 8 versus 1.

Xavier entered the ring with multiple kicks to the legs of Domino. Once Domino got down to his knees, Xavier gave a kick to the face (like Alberto Del Rio knockout kicks). Xavier then climbed the turnbuckle and gave Domino a leg drop. Xavier pinned Domino, but only to get a 2 and a half count. Xavier put a butterfly hold on Domino while the audience clapped for Domino to get up. Once Domino was on his feet, he tried to get out of the hold but only to let Xavier put more strength into the hold. Again, the ref was distracted by Nexus due to the fact that they all wanted to enter the ring all at once so Domino gave a low blow kick to Xavier. After the low blow, the red head ran to the ropes and gave a Clothesline from Hell to Xavier. Domino gets the 3 count over Xavier. It was now 7 versus 1. But, the Nexus group attacked the referee so they all attacked Domino with chairs, sledgehammers and 2x4s. Barrett, Kaval, Conor and Alex Riley got 2 ladders, 2 chairs and 2 tables while Kassius, Richie and David kept attacking Domino. The group set up the tables, the chairs and the ladders in the ring. Both ladders were in the middle. One table was in the right and the other was in the left. On top of each table is a chair that's set up for someone to sit on.

Kaval put Domino's neck in the chair as he and Alex climbed the ladder. They both got ready to dive. But as they dived, Domino got his neck out of the chair so both of them got through the table while being hit by the chair as well. Domino tried to fight off the rest of them but they were too much for him. They gave him a chairshot to the head as the chair went right through Domino's head. Ohno then lifted Domino and put him on Barrett's shoulders as Barrett gave him a Wasteland. Barrett pinned Domino for the 3 count. Justin Roberts announced 'Here are your winners, the Nexus!'

The 7 guys raised their arms in victory. But they continued to attack Domino. Soon, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, John Cena, RVD, Ryback and Mark Henry ran in to the aid of Domino. But Nexus scurried away from them through the crowds and to the backstage. Team WWE chased down Nexus (just like the time in June 14 2010 where Cena had a promo and later on, Team WWE chased down Nexus.) Mark Henry and Ryback ran to the ramp way while the rest of the team except Domino ran through the crowd following the Nexus.

While Nexus tried to run away (the 12 members) from the team that supports Domino, they were stopped by The Wyatt Family, The Shield, 3MB, Big Show, The Great Khali and Big E Langston were standing there blocking the Nexus. Bray Wyatt laughed then said 'Where you going? We're here!'

Nexus backed away from the huge group but the other team that supported the red head caught up with them and attacked them. Security came along and divided everyone from everyone. Nexus left home while Domino was all okay and had a conversation with Daniel Bryan. 'You okay man?' Bryan asked. Domino answered 'I'm fine. Except I have this type of issue.' Daniel said 'We need to beat them sometime.' Domino answered 'Survivor Series is the best time for now. If they keep getting to my skin, then it has to be earlier.' Daniel asked 'Where you going?' Domino answered 'I'm going to next week's Raw location. See ya.' Daniel said 'Bye dude.'

Domino left the arena with no Nexus issues in his way as he left to the next location.

**Yes, I'm sorry it took a while but it needed to happen because of school and summer so yeah. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and by the way, we need a Diva OC from anyone so once we get an OC, we will get the next chapter. Okay, bye guys. Review, favorite, follow or whatsoever. Share this to your friends if you and them like wrestling. Bye.. Okay, bye guys. Review, favorite, follow or whatsoever. Share this to your friends if you and them like wrestling. Bye. **


	6. Las Vegas Roulette decided match

**And I'm back with more Domino Effect. Now, the reason this chapter is updated so early was because I want to get to Survivor Series fast so you can read the story quicker and so. Anyways, I do still need a female OC so Domino can have a relationship with her. Let's move on the story.**

August 26 2013, Phoenix, Arizona

Domino's POV

I arrived to the US Airways Center with my parents calling me. 'Son, you okay? Is this part of the storyline?' My dad asked. 'No, this is not part of the storyline. This is real. The group is just jealous of me because they went to developmental territories while I didn't.' I answered. 'Mark, just take care. We want to meet tomorrow in Smackdown. It will be held in Las Vegas.' My dad said. I said 'Oh yeah, I forgot that. Alright, see you tomorrow. You in front row?' Dad answered with a 'Yes.' I said 'Goodbye. See you tomorrow.' I ended the call as I walked to my locker room. But, the outside of the locker room door was some of the superstars were laid down, passed out. But, the label of the locker room said 'Nexus Locker Room.' I checked on the superstars while being quiet just for them not to hear. I saw Hornswoggle came running in. 'Domino, hey, Nexus just invaded the locker room. But worst of all, they now have 20 members.' I was all confused, how did they get 8 more members? 'Who are the new 8 members?' Hornswoggle answered 'I don't know, but I do know that there are 14 superstars and 6 divas.' Domino asked 'How do you know?'

Hornswoggle answered 'Long story. Back on the parking lot, I arrived to the center. I saw the Nexus enter the backstage area. But I saw 20 members this time. 6 females and 14 males. I followed them as the 6 divas entered the Divas Locker room and the 14 males entered the Superstars Locker room. I waited to see what happens next. I then heard the Diva locker room opening as the 6 divas that were with Nexus threw out all the Divas in WWE and the Nexus males followed suit. Then they used graffiti sprayers to put in there Nexus beside Divas/Superstars.'

I asked Hornswoggle a question 'When does the show start?' Hornswoggle replied ' In just an hour.' I said 'Alright. I will go to my car and wait there.' Hornswoggle replied 'Okay, I'll hide behind the vending machine and drink some Coke.' I went to my car and sat on the back seat. I opened my phone and found 5 texts. I opened the 'Text Messages' app. I opened one text which was from Mr. McMahon that was just today. In fact, all the texts were from today. Mr. McMahon's was and I quote 'Hey Domino, I actually found some history from you and 3 Nexus members. See, your principal stated that you were bullied by Bryan Jesus Kelly, Tyrone Evans and Ryan Parmeter. Well, these people are Bryon Saxton, Michael Tarver and Conor O'Brian. I'm sorry to inform you that.'

After I read that, I was quite furious. I decided to read the next text message which was from Triple H. And I quote 'Hey Mark. I found out that Wade is not only after you, he's also after your whole family. See, here's the thing. Your father went to Wales one day when Barrett was 6. It was a job evaluation in Wales. Your father was being evaluated by Wade's father. After your father was evaluated, the people loved except Wade's father. He fired your father so your father retaliated by attacked Wade's father. Wade promised his father one day he will beat up his kid to avenge the attack which is you. I'm sorry but you got to keep your father safe.'

I was even more furious. How the hell did my dad get fired? Anyways, I read the next message which was from Daniel Bryan asking if we could hang out with Brie Bella and a few of his and her friends. I ignored that for now and saw a text that was titled 'Blocked'. I read it as it read 'Hey here it's Lory. Sorry, I got a new phone. Anyways, how you feeling? I was about to enter WWE now but that group appearing makes it even worse to even appear to WWE now. Keep up with me.' Not as important as the few others but him joining makes me a bit happier. I opened my last text as it was from 'Future Diva'. It read 'Hey there big guy, look, I'm sick today so I couldn't make it today. However, I wish you the best of luck on this issue with the Nexus. See you later.'

I texted my dad to tell him about his job evaluation in Wales. I texted Lory that I don't know if I will keep up with him. I texted Bryan that I may make it. I texted Brad Maddox to see if he's here. And lastly, I texted that Diva who was about to appear to WWE soon that I will tell that to Maddox. I only had 45 minutes to spare so I played a few games on my iPad. After 40 minutes, I went to go out the arena with my new theme music made by AWOLNATION which is Sail.

3rd POV

The crowd was cheering for Domino as he entered the arena with the Universe behind his side. He grabbed the microphone and started to talk. He said 'So, in Summerslam, there was a group of 12 who attacked me because they're jealous. Tonight, I heard four rumors of that group. One is that this is not fake, this is goddammit real life. Evidence are that 3 of the members actually went to my school and they were bullies to me. That's two. The third rumor is that Wade is out to get my family because of something stupid. And the fourth rumor is that are new additions to the group. Wade Barrett, come out here with your dumb group.' 'We Are One' by 12 Stones hit the speakers as Wade Barrett appeared by himself.

Wade asked 'What do you want?' Domino asked two questions 'One, I need a match with three of your men. And because this week's Smackdown will be held in Las Vegas, I'll bring Las Vegas to Raw. But it will be a gauntlet Las Vegas style match. And the men are Michael Tarver, Bryon Saxton and Conor O'Brian. Two is I heard you have new recruits.' Wade answered with just a nod and a smirk. Then appeared 2 masked men, 6 masked divas and the rest of the original Nexus. 'Come on, 8 of you. Reveal yourselves.' Wade looked at the two masked men as one of them revealed himself. It was Big E Langston. Then the other man unmasked himself as he was revealed to be Chris Masters. Domino didn't worry about the two strong men. All he wanted was to beat up his opponents for tonight. Then it was the Divas turn to unmask. Five of them were Maria Kanellis, Jillian Hall, Melina Perez, Ashley Massaro and Serena Deeb. And the last one was revealed to be AJ Lee. Domino said 'Obviously, I knew AJ would side with the Nexus because Big E is in this group. Anyways Burrito, I want to face Knockout Punch guy, the guy with the smirk and the rat in a Las Vegas style gauntlet match. Deal?' Barrett nodded as his group left to the backstage.

Domino went backstage to look at the Roulette. It had many match types. The camera started recording as Domino looked on the Wheel. Brad Maddox told Domino about the rules of spinning the wheel but Shawn Michaels appeared and gave him a Sweet Chin Music. Shawn said 'That will keep you shut.' Domino spun the wheel as the result he got was a Falls Count Anywhere match. He spun the wheel again as he got was Player's Choice. And he spun once again but this time, he got a Steel Cage match. I decided to choose what person I want in a type of match.

Domino couldn't decide which opponents he wants in his each round of the gauntlet match. He then decided to put all the decisions into one huge match. It will be a Falls Count Anywhere Handicap Steel Cage in a Cell match. Daniel Bryan appeared walking to Domino while holding his head in pain. Domino asked 'You still okay? It seems you have head pain since the assault last week.' Daniel answered 'Sort of. Hey, I need to calm down a bit from the betrayal from Summerslam and last week so I was wondering if I was your partner for the Falls Count Anywhere, whatever you said.' Domino said 'Yeah sure. But we both have to reveal that you deserve the title and I am better than one group. Let's show the audience our best of what we can do!' Daniel chanted 'YES!' 7 times with the audience. Bryan left off with a smile on his face while Domino went to the Training Room to train.

1 HOUR 45 MINUTES

Domino's POV

Well, it's my gauntlet match against three members of the Nexus. But you know what; I'm always ready for a group that's violent. Besides, they are pretty weak but me and Daniel do want to fight like we are angry men chasing for a title shot. Me and Daniel went to the Guerilla position waiting to enter. Daniel's theme hit as we both went out with the crowd chanting 'YES!' courtesy of Daniel. We looked at the cage that's inside the huge cell.

3rd POV

The structure itself was threatening as you were trapped inside 2 cages. Daniel and Domino both entered the ring while looking around the structures. The Nexus's theme hit the speakers as Conor' O Brian, Michael Tarver and Bryon Saxton stood in the ramp with smirks in their faces. They remove their shirts as they threw to the fans. The 3 members looked around the Cell as they entered went to the ring. They raised their hands like they were showing symbolism. The officials locked up both structures as the ring bell rung three times. The match begun with Daniel taking on Conor O'Brian and Michael Tarver while Domino took on Bryon Saxton. They all traded punches back and forth. Every time the Nexus punched Domino and Daniel, they got boos from the audience. Every time the King of Beards and the Redhead punched the members of Nexus, they got 'YES!' from the audience. It was fast punching. The Nexus group suddenly got the advantage.

Brian turned his focus on Domino, who gave a body slam to the turnbuckle to Bryon Saxton. Conor started giving a few fury fists to Domino. Conor then started giving an armbar hold to Domino as Bryon got up and gave an axe handle to Domino's arm. The duo then threw the Redhead to the steel. Then all of them focused on the Flying Goat who was done giving kicks to Tarver. But Domino somehow got up early and started to climb the cage. He left the cage as Daniel had full control of the duo right now. Domino got lock removers as he cut out the locks to both the cage and the cell door. Domino entered the ring again with two steel chairs. One for Daniel and one for him. They both hit the trio with the chairs to the forehead. They kept hitting the trio with the chairs until they laid there restless.

Domino then took on both Tarver and Saxton while Bryan took on Conor O'Brian. Daniel threw Conor O' Brian to the ringside as Domino took control over Tarver and Saxton. Domino Irish Whipped Saxton to a corner post while he did the same to Tarver except to the opposite corner post. Domino gave a clothesline to Saxton. Then he gave a dropkick to the torso to Tarver. Domino then got up really fast and Irish Whipped Tarver to Saxton. Domino then ran full speed to the duo he's fighting and he did a front flip. But in mid air, his legs were in both men's shoulders and he gave a hurricane to them.

Daniel and Conor however, were using weapons to fight each other. Daniel had the steel chair while Conor had the sledgehammer. Daniel blocked Conor's attacks with the chair and retaliated with attacks to Conor's head. Conor started to bleed but Daniel didn't stop the attacks. The chair struck to the back of Conor's head. Daniel left the chair outside and put Conor lying in the cell wall that's beside the announcer's table. Daniel walked behind and sprinted down to Conor and gave him a spear. The cell wall broke with having a dent on the top of the edge. The crowd was chanting 'YES!' and was cheering loudly.

Domino has reversed a double clothesline from Saxton and Tarver by giving them a double arm clothesline to them. Domino then went to help Daniel get up. Domino then pointed up to the top of the cell as both Daniel and Domino climbed the cell. The crowd cheered like it was a huge return. They both waited until the trio got up the cell as well. Conor was behind the barricade in the audience so Tarver and Saxton wouldn't see him. Tarver and Saxton followed both of their opponents to the top of the cage. Daniel dealt with Saxton and Domino dealt with Tarver. Domino gave Tarver a few punches until he was at the edge of the cell. Domino backed up a bit and sprinted to Tarver to give him a spear to the announce table. Without taking the cameras, Tarver and Domino, mostly Tarver, went through the table. They were on top of Jerry 'The King' Lawler, Michael Cole and JBL. The male adult crowd was cheering. From 16 feet from the top of the cell to the announce table, Domino speared the Nexus veteran to the announce table.

Daniel and Saxton were in shock to see the two of them go through that table. Daniel shook it off his head and gave Saxton a kick to the head. Saxton was on his knees, which means Daniel started to give his 'YES!' kick combo. After 15 kicks to the chest, Daniel gave Saxton a running knee to the head. Conor O' Brian tried to help Tarver up but Daniel threw Saxton to the Ascension. Saxton received a concussion from the fall (because he was holding his head and shouting 'IT HURTS!') so he just laid there. Domino got up from his fall and saw Daniel alone. Domino found a screwdriver from the wrecked announce table. He threw the screwdriver to the 'YES!' man. Daniel unscrewed the first 2 screws as part of the middle part of the cell started dangling. Domino climbed up the cell as doctors came to aid Tarver and Saxton. Conor O' Brian got up and attacked the doctors. Conor picked both men up as they all went to the top of the cell once again.

Domino fought Tarver and Conor while Daniel dealt with Saxton again. Conor and Tarver double-teamed Domino with a suplex to the steel. They both started kicking Domino in the abdomen to make him get hurt for a little while. Both Conor and Tarver helped Saxton take down the former WWE champion. They all then threw Daniel from the cell to the ring. The throw was quite strong that Daniel bounced off the mat. The trio then went after Domino. They threw Domino to the barricade going back first to the barricade. Tarver and Conor climbed down the cell and started attacking Domino with a steel chair and a kendo stick.

Saxton however was kind of scared to give an elbow drop to Daniel Bryan from the top of the cell. He just shrugged and went for the elbow but Daniel rolled out of the way. Daniel laid there while Saxton started cussing and screaming in pain. Meanwhile, Domino was still being decimated by the weapons that were being struck by Conor and Tarver. The duo then threw Domino to the steel. They noticed that Daniel was starting to attack Saxton with 'YES!' kicks. Tarver and Conor entered the ring only to get attacked by Daniel's kick to the leg. Saxton, Tarver and Conor were all in their knees as Daniel started his 'YES!' kick combo to all 3 of them. Once he kicked all of them in the chest 20 times, Daniel kicked Saxton in the head, gave a running single leg high knee to Conor and a running elbow to Tarver. Bryan pinned Conor but Conor kicked out of 2 and a half. Daniel was in shock. His running single leg high knee finisher usually ends the match.

Daniel picked up Conor and gave him a suplex to the steel cage. Saxton tried to attack Daniel with a boot to the chest but Daniel grabbed his leg. Saxton attempted the enzuiguri to Daniel but Daniel grabbed his other leg so Saxton fell to the mat. Daniel then gave Saxton a catapult to the steel cage, forehead first. Tarver got up and Irish Whipped Daniel Bryan to the turnbuckle but Daniel climbed the turnbuckle and back flipped over Tarver. Daniel ran to the ropes as Tarver tried to clothesline him but Daniel ducked the clothesline and gave him a German Suplex. Daniel then ran to the ropes again to give Tarver the running elbow. Domino meanwhile climbed the cell while reeling from the weapon attack. Domino then noticed Wade Barrett at the top of the stage. Domino told Daniel to climb the cell inside. Daniel climbed to the top of the cell while Wade and his group was watching the rest of the match.

Daniel was setting up for the Flying Goat maneuver from the top of the cell. Just like Jimmy Snuka giving the 'Superfly' from the top of the cage except Daniel is giving the diving headbutt and it is from the top of the cell. Daniel dived and gave the Flying Goat maneuver to Tarver. Saxton tried to attack Daniel but Domino gave him the cross body from the top of the cell.

Daniel opened the cage door and threw Bryon Saxton to the ringside while Domino pulled Tarver and Conor to the middle of the ring. Daniel applied the 'YES!' lock to Tarver while Domino applied the 'Red Fever' (Cloverleaf) to Conor. Tarver tapped out first to the 'YES!' lock meaning the match is over. The crowd cheered for the Las Vegas native and the Aberdeen native. They both chanted 'YES!' repeatedly with the crowd.

They saw Wade Barrett cursing. They both attacked Conor, Saxton and Tarver viciously with Barbie (Mick Foley nicknamed the barbed wire on a bat 'Barbie' so I call Barbie as well). Soon, those three were getting blood all over their bodies. Domino and Daniel were ready to give a huge suplex to all three of them all at once. Domino put his shoulders over Tarver and Saxton while Daniel put his shoulders over Saxton and Conor. Both of them gave them a quick suplex to the steel. Domino went outside the cage and pulled 4 things. A ladder, 2 tables and a bag that is labeled 'THUMBTACKS and other stuff!'. Domino pushed both tables to Daniel as he set up both tables in the middle of the ring and stacked them together. Domino put the bag beside the corner and set up the ladder beside the stacked tables. Domino opened the bag to reveal 4 smaller bags. He opened one bag to reveal 10 locks. He went outside the cage to put back together the damaged part of the cell and put 3 locks to it. Then he locked the cell door. Then he climbed the top of the cell to lock it with 4 locks. Domino then threw one lock to Daniel as he used it to hit Saxton, Conor and Tarver. Domino then locked the cage. He got the next bag out which was revealed to be tennis balls.

Domino gave Daniel three tennis balls and got three tennis balls for himself. Daniel threw all of his tennis balls at the heads of Saxton, Conor and Tarver. Domino threw the tennis balls although he has bad aim so he hit the wrong locations. Domino threw the first ball to the cage instead of Saxton, then the second ball to the ropes instead of Conor and the third ball to Tarver's balls instead of Tarver's head. Domino shrugged and gave both Conor and Saxton a Clothesline. Domino pulled out the third bag to reveal a lighter fluid and a lighter. Domino climbed the ladder and poured fluid on the table on the top and lit the lighter on the fluid, creating a flaming table. The male adult crowd (18-45) was chanting 'ECW!' while the rest of the crowd gave a 'Oooooooooo' chant (Like this 'Ooo, pretty!') Domino got out the thumbtacks as he put all of them in the same table. He then pushed the ladder to a corner

Domino laid Saxton in the table that is empty and dragged Conor to the top of the ladder while Daniel fought with Tarver. Domino signaled Daniel to prepare for a German Suplex to the tables. Domino threw Conor to the stacked tables. The second Conor touched the fire, Daniel gave the German Suplex to Tarver. Conor went through the flaming table and Tarver was 0.5 milliseconds over Conor. Conor got most of the flames and the thumbtacks, Tarver got some of the flames and some of the thumbtacks and Saxton got a 2% flame and thumbtacks from Conor.

Conor was holding his back as thumbtacks were into his flesh and was burned by the flaming table, Tarver was holding his torso (most thumbtacks were there) in pain and Saxton was in pain as well. Domino and Daniel chanted 'YES!' until they noticed the Nexus group is in disbelief and walking to the cell slowly. The cage and cell were being raisied slowly as Domino and Daniel rolled to the outside of the cell and went through the crowd. Nexus, however went to the ring to check on the 3 hurt members of their group. The two men sprint to their limo avoiding contact with everyone they saw. They told the driver to go to the airport quickly as they took a private jet to Las Vegas, Nevada.

August 27 2013

Domino POV

So me and Daniel arrived to Thomas Mack Center as we were the first superstars to enter the arena. We only had 3 hours left until the show starts so we decided to go inside the center and give Daniel a little tour. We want to leave our stuff in the locker room but we know that the Nexus will enter the arena but I got a text from Shane McMahon. It read 'Hey Mark, listen. I sent a call to Daniel talking about my sister, my dad and my sister's husband. Me and my mom found out that Daniel against Corporate is a real thing as well. Turns out Randy Orton wants retribution at Daniel because of the Street Fight June 24 and Paul wants retribution as well from their argument heat in June 17. Mr. McMahon is just happy that Daniel is not champ and Stephanie is supporting Paul. I'm not involved in this, nor my mother so let's say we are on your side. I know all of this because our family wanted to be in Las Vegas today so I heard everything. By the way, Triple H invited Randy over today to the hotel room and told him that you two won't be in matches tonight, no promos and no interviews. You guys have a day off. But, that's not why, Paul has 3 bad surprises for you and I heard all of them so you have to hear it yourself sometime.

Your welcome,

Shane McMahon.'

I was in total shock. Shane is a great guy and I know he supports his mother so his mother is with the good side. I showed the text to Daniel as he started building up his anger. He started throwing things like crazy. We were really mad because Triple H is for real, Randy is for real, and so is Shane with text. We decided to hide in the basketball arena because there were no events in the basketball arena. We went inside and told the security to let us go inside the arena. He wanted to know why and we told him the truth as he let us in telling us there's a way to go from the basketball arena to the wrestling arena by going to the backstage. We decided to talk and play basketball.

2 Hours 35 Minutes later

So me and Daniel played a 1 hour 15 minute basketball which I lost by 2 points. I decided to text my dad as I told him not to go to Smackdown tonight but watch it in T.V. precisely. He replied 'Is there something wrong?' I replied to him 'Shane McMahon and his mom is in our side and knows what Triple H is doing with the Corporate and Daniel. My feud with Nexus is real and so is Daniel's. Shane also told us that we are not going to be in the ring tonight so something's up. Don't reply back, just watch.' I closed my phone and me and Daniel played on my iPad. We played Candy Crush Saga, Injustice Gods Among Us, and many others. We then only had 2 and a half minutes until show time so we decided to go outside to the indoor parking lot where they always had a T.V. in the indoor parking lot where it was only for the staff in the arena only.

We saw Triple H enter the arena with the Corporate. He spoke about Daniel Bryan and his actions lately. Then he started speaking about last night. Paul said now, the Nexus are siding with the Corporate. 'That's Surprise 1.' I said to Daniel. Okay, what's surprise 2? Then Triple H told that the Corporate vs Daniel Bryan thing is all real. 'Surprise 2.' Daniel said to me. Then Triple started talking about our match last night again.

NO ONE'S POV

Triple H said 'Last night's second to last match with reenacting scenes from Undertaker vs. Mankind and Mick Foley vs. Edge were dangerous for our audience therefore making Domino and Daniel suspended from appearing in the WWE ring until Night of Champions.' Domino said 'And that's surprise 3!' Daniel was nodding 'NO!' in a furious way. How could they get suspended for what they are dealing with? But Triple H continued 'However, the Nexus are also suspended until Night of Champions because the 3 members that were in the match needs recovery and once they come back, our group will become stronger than ever.' Then the group left with smirks on their faces.

Daniel's POV

Wow, I am suspended because of a real life issue match? Domino's head was down, his head vibrating. He was angry as well. Triple H was in control of the company. He could do anything but just not as sinister as what he did to us. We decided to leave as I told the limo driver to the airport.

We arrived to the airport and went to a private airplane to Aberdeen, Washington with internet connection. Domino opened his laptop and went to the Internet to open up Twitter. He had approxiametly 10, 000 followers so that was okay. He checked all his interactions. 100 interactions from last night to today. People like Mick Foley, Stone Cold and various other people congratulated us at last night's match. And the fans were infuriated from the opening scene tonight. They were upset to see us suspended from the WWE ring until September 15. Domino decided to play games now to cheer him up. Meanwhile, I texted Brie saying that she should meet me maybe at Aberdeen. I decided to sleep it off right now while he said he'll sleep until we arrive to the house because it's a non-stop flight (a 5 hour flight)

August 28 2013 1 AM

Domino's POV

We finally arrived to Aberdeen, Washington. I woke up Daniel as we picked our bags and left to his home. We arrived there at 2 AM because his house is a 45 minute trip and there was a traffic jam at some point. He had a big house. 2 beds, 2 bathrooms, a basement, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room and a big backyard. We decided to sleep right now and discover the house more tomorrow. I closed my eyes to sleep now. But, I started to have a dream…

…**Which I will not precede to this chapter but of course the next chapter. Next week, the next chapter is going to posted even though they are suspended from WWE until Night of Champions because I want to explain to you guys what they will plan to do over their long break. Now, I wanted to jump to Night of Champions right away but not the next chapter my friend. The chapter after that. Now, don't forget, I need a Diva OC as quick as possible to start off the relationship between Domino and the diva. And I will give credit, duh. Okay, thanks for reading, bye.**

**Oh, by the way, spoiler for tonight's Smackdown (August 30 2013) There will be no Las Vegas Roulette (extremely upset)**


End file.
